Mirrored Face
by UnveiledME
Summary: What if it was not Edward but Harry who was glaring at the other that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? how can love finds its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward but another person from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Author's Note: **this is my first time writing about Twilight and a crossover, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to correct me if I have any errors, but no flames. I would also just like to remind you that this is SLASH/ YAOI, meaning there will be boy to boy scenes, if you don't like it, then kindly click the BACK button cause this is not the story for you. Well, that sums it up, scroll the page down and ENJOY!

**Prologue **

Pain.

If there is anything in this world that Harry knows, it is pain. It was already there when his one year old self who was curled into a ball in his small cupboard, was asking, begging anyone to tell him why his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia do not love him the way they love his cousin Dudley.

It was there when he tried to drag his worn and beaten body back to his cupboard after Dudley and his friends finished a round of their daily "Harry hunting".

It was there when Uncle Vernon intentionally knocks him out of the way and every time Aunt Petunia hits him at a mere age for not completing his chores.

The pain started the moment Voldermort fired the killing curse at his parents, leaving him orphaned.

The pain was there because he was an ungrateful brat, a burden, a FREAK.

Until his 11th birthday.

When Harry learned that he was a wizard, the pain lessened. He was no longer different, no longer a freak. He thought that he'll finally belong and have a place he could call home. But the pain only doubled as his stay in the Wizarding world lengthened. Even in what supposedly was his home, he was different. A mad Dark Lord was out to kill him and he was prophesized to vanquish him.

The pain only grew worse in his stay at Hogwarts.

He was hated by his Potions Professor not for his action, but for his lineage.

In his second year, he was singled out and feared for being a Parseltongue.

Third year, he learned who really betrayed his parents and once again, couldn't be with his innocent godfather Sirius Black.

Fourth year, everyone turned their back on him for entering the legendary Triwizard Tournament and because of him, Cedric died.

Fifth year, Sirius died. All because of his reckless and selfish actions.

He endured all this pain because of his friends. They always managed to draw him out of his reverie and see the light amidst the dark where he resided. But now, they're also gone…. Like Sirius, his parents, like everyone, they left him….

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Ginny……. Everyone died in the train ride home in the summer of his fifth year. It was an unexpected attack who even Dumbledore didn't predict. Harry fought with all his might together with his schoolmates and yet, how could students fight against fully trained and prepared to kill wizards?

Reducto could never compete with Crucio

Impedimenta is nothing compared to Imperio

And stupefy is nothing against the avada kedavra.

They were totally outnumbered and by the time the Aurors came, it was too late. Hogwarts lay destroyed on the ground, and piles of lifeless body littered the land.

The pain flared back with such a force that almost knocked Harry down. For days, he was in a trance-like state. The pain was so intense that Harry grew numb to it. He knew it was there, clawing at his heart, eating his soul and killing his being, yet, he could no longer feel it.

Once there was a time that Harry would give anything for the pain to go away. He wished fervently for it to disappear but now that it came true… Harry found himself empty… hollow. Like there was a missing part of him that cannot be filled.

Now he realized.

Pain was a part of his being. There is no him without pain. And without him, no one can beat Voldermort.

For the sake of his revenge, he would welcome pain.

Harry rolled the sleeves of his white polo and stared at the smooth unblemished skin in his wrist. With a steady and sure hand, he brought down the razor and watched as a thin red line appeared. With a frustrated look, Harry dug deeper, almost cutting a vain completely. Rivulets of his crimson blood flowed from where the skin broke, dripping incessantly. As soon as the pain hit him, relief flooded through him. This is a felling he knew, something he's familiar. He doesn't care that his once white shirt was soaked in his own blood or that anyone can walk on him and report him on Dumbledore. In reality no one would care. As long as he doesn't kill himself, they would turn a blind eye on what he's doing. They wouldn't bat an eyelash on the number of scars on his body. What's important is that their sacrificial savior is alive and breathing.

And Harry doesn't give a damn.

He'll let them mold him into a killing machine, their perfect little soldier. He'll learn what is being taught to him. He'll practice spells like he never did before and he'll kill without any regret if he has to.

As long as it'll help him kill Voldemort…. So that he can serve his purpose, and finally die.

**To be continued…**

**N/A**

I hope you like it….

More to come….

Please review! *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

Chapter 1

'_Harry!'_

_Dark cloaked figures emerged from the apparition point, throwing curses at the milling students. Pure-bloods were spared while half- bloods, blood traitors and muggle borns were killed without any auxiliary glances._

'_Harry!'_

_Harry turned to the sound of the voice to find Ron and Hermione making their way through the panicking crowd towards him. Once they reached him, he was quickly pushed by Ron in an empty compartment in the Hogwart's Express._

'_Ron! What do you think are you doing?! We need to help-'_

'_Harry, you need to hide, you're the one they're after' Ron said without breaking eye contact._

"_All the more reason that I need to go out there!' Harry bellowed 'I can't let people fight while I stay here when I know that I'm the reason why they'll die!'_

'_Please listen to us Harry!' Hermione almost cried 'we cannot risk you. You are destined to fight Voldermort, not Death Eaters!'_

'_If I cannot fight Voldemort's followers, then how do you think am I going to beat him?!" Harry reasoned._

'_Harry, you are not yet strong enough to be in battle' Hermione argued 'you're training is still incomplete and we cannot afford to lose you! What do you think will happen if you die here Harry? The Light side will lose its only hope. You are our only hope Harry; you're the one who's keeping us together and strong. We cannot and WILL not let you die here!'_

'_but-'_

'_She's right mate' Ron smiled wistfully 'this is our battle. Yours is yet to come. You need to stay alive until then. Anyway, don't you trust us? We've been learning DADA, from you for a year!_

_Before Harry could further protest, Hermione and Ron turned towards the door. Before they slid out, Harry voiced out, 'Promise me you'll come back'_

_Ron looked at him for a moment before breaking into a serene smile that he have never seen before 'Of course mate, we still have that chess game to finish'_

Harry tossed in his sleep, sweat glistening on his fore head. Tiny whimpers escaped from him as dread unconsciously engulf him, knowing what will come after.

_Harry run the hallways of the Hogwart's Express in haste, adrenaline cursing through his veins as he past empty compartments._

_He's there._

_The reason why his parents are dead… why Sirius died as a criminal._

_Peter Pettigrew. _

_Rage controlled his thinking as he saw the pathetic rat- like man through the fogged one way mirror from his compartment. All warnings and reasoning from his best friends flew out the window as the only thing running in his mind is to kill his parent's supposedly friend._

_He emerged from the train just as Peter whispered the deadly curse towards Neville Longbottom who was currently fighting McNair._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_Harry's horrified scream was caught in his throat as he could do nothing but watch as Neville's knee buckled beneath him, slumping on the ground._

_For a brief moment, Peter glanced at Harry with a knowing smile before running off. Without pausing to check on Neville, Harry pursued Peter. There's no use in checking anyway, Harry thought as he can still see clearly in his mind Neville's lifeless eyes staring back at him._

_He came to a screeching halt as his seeker like reflexes made him duck in time when a green curse flew over his head, no doubt aiming for him._

'_Harry… you look so much like my good friend James' Peter smiled mockingly at him, growing confident, knowing that no one would be able to help Harry as everyone was busy fighting their opponents._

'_Don't you ever call my father your friend!' Harry snarled in anger 'you lost that privileged when you chose instead to kiss the ground your master walked on!'_

_Peter dropped his smile 'is that how to talk to your Uncle Peter Harry? Lily would be disappointed.'_

'_An absconding rat like you is no uncle of mine!' Harry shouted, pointing his wand swiftly at him 'Stupefy!'_

_Peter barely dodged the curse and snarled at Harry, 'Crucio!'_

_Harry was hit squarely and he gritted his teeth in pain as he curled on the ground, refusing to let Peter hear any agony escaped from his lips. Harry didn't know how long he was under the Cruciatus curse for all he could concentrate on is the pain. His blood seemed to be boiling in his veins and a thousand knives felt like they were piercing his flesh. Harry vaguely felt Peter lift the curse._

'_Do you still remember Harry? When I killed the spare?' Peter smirked_

_Harry froze. _

'_Do you want to see him? He could have still been alive if it weren't for you, he could have grown, got a job and had a family… I was not meant to kill him you know… you were supposed to be alone but then you decided to bring him'_

_Harry was in despair for his lost… but was seething in anger for HIS murderer._

'_And now I'll bring you to him! Avada Keda-'_

'_Sectumsempra!' Harry put all his magic in that single curse. His eyes blazing in contempt. He would never die by Pettigrew's hands!_

_Peter flew backwards with the impact of the curse, all Harry could see of him is a bloody mess of skin and flesh. Harry almost puked from the sighed. He was about to turn back when Ron suddenly appeared in front of him, hands outstretched._

'_Not Harry!'_

_And there was a blinding green light._

_When Harry's vision focused… he was backed in the graveyard in the Triwizard Tournament._

'_Kill the spare…'_

'_Kill the spare…'_

_No, Harry thought. He wouldn't let him die this time. He'll save him and they'll emerge from here together. _

_Harry saw Pettigrew race his wand towards Cedric._

_No, Harry wouldn't let it happen again. He hastily swiped his wand and whispered the forbidden curse he never thought that he would utter._

'_Avada Kedavra…'_

_The green light surged towards Pettigrew when to Harry's horror, Peter's faced shrunk and remolded to that of Cedric Diggory._

'_Harry… why?'_

'_No….Cedric!' _

Harry bolted from his bed, heaving and grasping the sheets tightly. He felt something trickle down his chin and when he raised his hand to wipe it, he saw a dribble of blood. He must have bitten his lips so hard to prevent any sound from escaping. He learned quickly enough from the Durselys that people do not want to get wake up in the middle of the night from teens who shout in their nightmare.

He quickly tossed the sheets off his body and stood walking straight to the window. He was currently being housed in the Leaky Cauldron as he cannot yet return to Durselys what with the deaths of his friends. The Burrow was still there… of course but he wouldn't like to see the Weasleys grieving for the deaths of their children. Harry couldn't face them, knowing he was the reason why their children would never go home every summer and see them.

_If only he listened…_

They wouldn't have died if he only stayed in that compartment. Ron wouldn't have to jump in front of him to take the curse that was really meant for him and Hermione…… Hermione wouldn't have died if…

If…

If…

All the what ifs showed how many mistakes he made… and how much he lost because of it. Harry stared out the dusty window to see the first ray o light illuminating the once darken sky. Soon the sun would rise and people would continue to bustle in their everyday life never knowing that the most important people in Harry's life would leave him completely forever. Today, the funeral of those who gave up their lives in the battle against the Death Eaters would receive their final respect. Yes, they'll be honored, hailed and remembered with reverence for the courage they showed, but what use is that for them when they are buried six feet under? When the love ones they left will continue to mourn for the lost opportunities and relationships they could have had?

When they would never return?

Harry felt numb. He wants to feel something; he needs to feel the pain before he totally lost himself. The pain is the only thing that anchors Harry to the world. The thread that draws the line to prevent Harry to cross the border of insanity.

Harry walked over his dresser in a daze. The only thing running in his mind is to get that tiny piece of metal that would bring him relief, which would make him feel alive. Harry was inches from opening the drawer when three firm knocks snapped him from his trance.

He took a shaky breathe and run a hand through his messy inky black hair.

"Who is it?" Harry asked a little loudly.

"Mister Potter, it's Tom, your escort's waiting at the bar" the caretaker's voice sounded muffled through the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute" Harry called back, quickly shedding his night clothes. He got a simple white long sleeved shirt and put on a pair of black slacks. He got his shoes on and after a minute of trying to tame down his hair, he completely gave up with a sigh and strode off the room.

He descended the stairs and was looking at the occupied tables, hoping to find a familiar face.

"You really took your time didn't you Potter?" a voice dripping with sarcasm said from behind.

Harry knew that spiteful voice anywhere. Even when he turned around and saw the person who is to be his escort for the day, he couldn't help but wish that he's still dreaming.

"Snape?!" Harry shouted in disbelief "What are you doing here?"

Snape sneered "I know you're daft Potter, but can't your miniscule brain even comprehend that I am picking you up early in the morning to _kindly_ accompany you to your destination never mind the fact that I have much better things to do?"

"I know that!" Harry retorted defensively "But why….. You?!"

"Ah, the greatest mystery in the universe" Snape smiled floutingly "Why don't you ask the headmaster that why indeed, would he order the Boy-Who-Lived's hatest professor to escort his Golden Boy and not grant him his every whim?"

Harry gritted his teeth in irritation but he wouldn't let Snape to ruin his morning even further. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and constructing a neutral face.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior professor" Harry apologized though anyone could see that he only did that to further grate on Snape's nerves "If you would lead the way? I wouldn't want to be late and delay the… _ceremony_ further"

For the first time that day Snape broke into a pleased grin "Ah yes, you wouldn't want to be _late_ Potter, that would surely cause an inconvenience.

Harry ignored Snape and just followed the man out the pub, expecting to see a Ministry car, like how he usually is transported. Upon seeing nothing, Harry's brow creased.

"How are we getting there Professor?"

"Apparition" Snape replied "it's pretty far and we cannot afford to waste any more time"

Far? Harry thought in confusion. Gordric's Hollow Cemetery was not that far off and the funeral would not start in… half an hour. Never the less, contrary to Harry's action, he wouldn't like to irate his professor any further.

"Hold on to my right arm Potter" Snape gritted almost painfully, knowing that he's giving he's worst enemy's son the consent to touch him. "You wouldn't want to lose a limb in the middle of an apparition do you?"

All hesitation flew out the window as Harry grabbed onto Snape in a death grip. As soon as Harry was secured, the feeling of being squeezed at all sides and being fitted in a tube was all he could feel. He shut his eyes close tightly, fearing that he would be sick with the distortion sensation. And then, it was gone. Harry felt normal once again but his brows knitted together in confusion as he was hit by cold air and his hearing picked up the murmurs of numerous people. What's happening here? It doesn't feel like Gordric's Hollow, it's like-

"Didn't know you're the clingy type Potter" his professor's sneering voice said.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he yelp as he leaped far away from Snape. Before he could retort back, he's heart fell and his palms started to sweat as he saw that he was indeed, not in a cemetery but in an airport. The air conditioned facilities, foreigners carrying multiple luggages and the sound of the intercom stating today's flight gave all Harry's location right away.

"What am I doing here Professor?" Harry questioned cautiously. He noted Snape's sudden muggle attire and the shady place they are situated into.

"You're not going in their funeral Potter" Snape said without any hint of emotion.

Harry suddenly felt angry. How dare they do this to him?! They cannot just shift him off to somewhere away from his family and friends!

_You don't have any friends or family Harry… _a voiced in his head reminded him…._ They're all dead..._

_Dead… because you didn't listen…_

All anger suddenly left Harry and he just suddenly felt exhausted.

"Then where am I going Professor?"

Snape seemed to be surprised at the lack of protest but his mental shield obscured it in his face "you're going to America… you're training will continue in Forks Washington."

Harry just nodded and Snape gave him a folder containing everything he might need, passport, ticket, brochure… and a letter… from Dumbledore.

"You'll find all the things you need to know in that letter. Someone will pick you up once you reach Forks and all your things will be sent soon." Snape informed him. "You can just read the letter in the plane…. You just have ten minutes before the final boarding."

Harry once again nodded, but before leaving, he met Snape's gaze head on and asked. "Why didn't we just apparate straight in America? Why do we still have to go through all this fiasco?"

For a moment, Snape didn't answer. Harry, thinking that his question will be unanswered, turned his back and began to walk.

"Because Dumbledore still wants to give you a choice"

Harry stopped walking. Choice? He almost laughed maniacally at that statement. From the day that Trelawney made that blasted prophecy, all freedom was already robbed off of him. Yes, he can run and hide, but it doesn't change the fact that Voldermort will just hunt him down and kill him….. Unless he strike him first. And that's what he's going to do.

He'll be stronger and fulfill his destiny, to be killed…. Or to kill.

_Please listen to us Harry!_

Yes, he'll listen, he won't complain and he won't disobey them like he did before, because if he only did it earlier…. Then maybe… maybe…. His friends wouldn't be rotting in the ground right this moment.

He didn't turn back, didn't give a response or a nod this time.

Harry just resumed walking.

**To be continued…**

A/N

Please review! It would really make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**A/N: **first of all I would like to thank all those who reviewed and added me and my story in their favorite list. You don't know how excited I am seeing that this is my first time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter, then it only means that you agreed to resume your magical preparation for the upcoming war in Forks Washington. Yes Harry, war. With the previous attack of the Dark side to our part, the rocky balance the Wizarding world was living into for the past years finally broke into a full rebellion. The death of wizards and witches, especially…. Hogwarts students this summer ignited a flame in many, especially once neutral families to finish this dark era. _

_I myself must confess that I am getting dangerously agitated to see the end of these hostilities between the dark and the light side._

_I hope you understand the reason why I took this course of action despite the recent happenings in your personal life. I know the death of your friends deeply wounds you and I not only sympathize but I also want to apologize for being entirely selfish by not allowing you to see them for the last time but also by making you go through this training. I decided to send you away for this to give you a little breathing space from all the chaos happening here in Britain. Forks is also a non magical community so the percentage of being discovered and disturbed would be unlikely. I hope that this new atmosphere could help you concentrate on your new task my boy._

_I also arranged for you to attend a local high school as not to draw any unwelcome attention upon yourself. It's bound to cause suspicion if an underage boy like you is seen not going to school. I also wish that you could make some... acquaintances. It does no good to dwell in the past Harry, I hope for you to move on, though I know that it must still be too early._

_Alas! Before we stray too much from the subject and I consume another parchment, this will be your lessons and professors:_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- Alastor Moody (Saturday & Sunday)_

_Dueling/ Potions/ Occlumency- Severus Snape (Saturday & Sunday)_

_Transfiguration- Remus Lupin (Saturday)_

_Before I say my farewell, I would like to thank you for agreeing to this Harry. I know you've suffered enough. This war has taken so many from you… but please do keep in mind that for one to achieve one's goals, sacrifices are in need. _

_Take care my boy, and good luck._

_Watching over you,_

_Albus Percival, Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Harry crushed the letter with an uncharacteristic sneer gracing his full lips.

Sacrifice

How he despised that word. It reminds him that his friends, family and those who died in the war are just seen as sacrifices by the manipulative headmaster. Something that could easily be discarded for the sake of achieving other people's goals. Their lives do not mean a thing for the old wizard, he thinks of them as mere chess piece that he could manipulate and use at his disposal never minding the fact that with every life lost, there is someone who will grieve, that a dream will never come true and remain a fantasy.

And the headmaster thinks of him as a sacrifice as well.

He might not say it straight forwardly but Harry is anything but a fool. The headmaster might not plan his death for the greater good as he calls it but it doesn't change the fact that he already has it. His life's on Albus Dumbledore's hands. From his childhood, it has been Dumbledore who controlled him, who put him in the Dursley's care, or should he say… neglect.

And now, he's molding him as the sacrificial hero. All the lessons, the training and secret meetings that are forced into him are not really for his safety but to ensure that he would be able to rid the Wizarding World of the mad Dark Lord.

All the pain. Every ache. Each lost. Everything has something to do with Dumbledore. It frustrates him every time he thinks that he's playing along the old man's schemes. Yet, he knows that it's vital if he wants to get his revenge on Voldemort and all those who wronged him.

As much as he wants to deny it, Dumbledore's the only one that is capable of arming him for the up coming war. Remembering the lessons, he couldn't help but grimace at the headmaster's choice of professors except for Remus. If he didn't know better, he constantly assigns him to Snape to torture them both. Potions was already more then enough back in Hogwarts and when he had to take Occlumency lessons from the man, they only got closer in killing each other. Now with dueling, he wondered if they'll finally succeed.

Sensing an up coming head ache, Harry opted to sleep, wanting to be revitalized by the time he meets his new life in Forks.

================MF================

A pretty pixie- like lady stopped from her prancing as her caramel colored eyes glazed over. She was balancing on top of a thick branch in a 60 foot fall when a vision of a dark haired boy looking lost assaulted her. Before she snap from her trance- like state, the boy's gaze shifted to her, giving her a clear view of bright emerald eyes.

The girl's orbs cleared once again and a mischievous grin blossomed in her face.

She climbed off the pine tree with agile skills that came in a blur, excitement bubbling in her chest. Once her feet touched the ground, the only voice that caused her unbeating heart to flutter resonated throughout the clearing.

"Why are you in a hurry Alice?" a tall gorgeous man with dirty blonde locks asked.

"Jasper!" the girl named Alice squealed her eyes shining.

"What got you so excited?" Jasper inquired, walking towards her mate and capturing her in a hug from behind. "Is it another vision?"

Alice sighed in his embrace almost forgetting what she's to do. "Yes, but I'm not telling you" Alice cut Jaspers questions by placing her dainty finger on his cold lips. "You'll know soon, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

She added with a knowing smile. She tilted her head reaching out for Jasper's mouth. Full pink and cold lips met Jasper's in a sweet kiss, making Jasper's eyes flutter close despite himself. As soon as it came, lips left his own but not before he felt his mate's smirk.

Jasper opened his eyes only to see him alone standing on the clearing. He only shook his head on Alice's antics.

'She's really determined to keep it a surprise'

====================MF======================

Harry cursed his height for the umpteenth time for that day. He couldn't see the person who's supposedly going to pick him up as everyone just seem to be taller than him. He barely reached their chins rendering him like a lost child looking for his parents.

He was inches from snatching his wand from the holster strapped on his right leg to _accio _his guide when he felt a tap oh his shoulder.

"What?!" He bellowed without meaning to. He turned to apologize but was momentarily immobile when he saw the person who tapped him. One word could describe her… striking. Her petite stature and dark wild hair make her resemble a pixie, still no one could deny her breathe taking beauty.

"Are you Mr. Harry Potter?" the fairy girl asked with a bright smile, not affected by his outburst.

"Err... yes… you are?" Harry felt bogglingly unease, as if something was not normal about her but shrug it off as a result of jet lag, on lighter terms, Harry was glad to take note that he was taller than her though only by an inch or two.

"Alice Cullen at your service Mr. Potter!" the bubbly girl replied, almost jumping in excitement "I'll be guiding you to your new house"

Alice must have noticed the dubious look he was giving her because she quickly supplied, "Really, I am! I assure you that I am very capable." She added with a reassuring smile.

Harry ran a hand through his raven hair, giving it a roll out of bed look. Some girls threw him some appreciative glances and when he snapped at their direction with such a cute expression of confusion on his face, even some of the elderly woman couldn't help the flush staining their cheeks.

Harry heard a giggle and asked, his eyebrows knitting "Is there something on my face?"

Alice almost tackled Harry. She always has this soft spot for cute things. "Nothing. Nothing at all! Anyway, let's go already!" Alice tugged his arm, leading him away from the crowd towards the parking lot.

**A few minutes ago….**

Alice Cullen approached a jumpy looking man with wire rimmed glasses. He was holding a small placard with the name 'Mr. Harry Potter' printed in bold letters. She's sure that it's the boy she saw in her vision. Call it instinct….. She thought, her pearly white teeth gleaming. Anyhow, he's the only one who seems not to be waiting for a family member but expecting someone about business matters.

With a grin, Alice approached him. "Mr. Perino?"

The skittish man yelp, yelling obscenities. Upon seeing her, he seemed to considerably calm down, fishing his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm n-not used to being ca-caught from behind" the man stuttered.

_Obviously, _Alice thought, mentally rolling his mind. "It's fine, I'm sorry if I startled you" she started "I'm Alice Cullen by the way"

"Cu- Cullen?" Mr. Perino's brows shot upward in surprise "As in D- Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he's my father" Alice nodded "Actually I'm here for a request"

"Wh-what request?"

"You see Mr. Perino…" Alice begun shifting her gazing to make the illusion that she was hesitating. "The guy that you're about to meet-

"Mr. Po-Potter?"

Alice resisted the irritation creeping on her for being interrupted, maintaining her shy demeanor. She bit her lips for the added effect. "Yes… well actually he's a special friend of mine…" Alice looked up at him behind her thick lashes. This is one of those times that she wished she could blush, it comes at handy for some situation.

The man looked at her with a knowing expression.

"… And I plan on welcoming him and showing him around the neighborhood myself, so can you please just leave? I'll be taking him to the house myself, you could just give me the papers needed, the address and all and I'll gladly take it to your office tomorrow"

"Hmm… I- I don't know Ms. Cullen, this is my j-job and if someone-

"Don't worry Mr. Perino, I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes almost watering. The man hesitated but Alice cut him "and my father knows about it… you see Harry is really close to our family."

The thought that the popular and well known doctor knows about it seemed to convince him slightly. Anyway, as the girl said, the boy was close to the Cullens so it's just like a family member meeting him right?

With one last nervous glance at the fairy like girl beside him, he handed her the necessary documents "I tru-trust you with this Ms. Cu-Cullen."

"Thank you!" Alice tucked them in her bag in a flourish. "I'm indebt to you Mr. Perino"

"It's no-nothing" Mr. Perino turned around and still felt uneasy about leaving his job to a young girl. He just got this feeling that he don't want to piss Alice Cullen.

=======================MF==========================

Harry was situated beside the driver's seat, his hair flying in wild tresses as they sped in the two lane highway leading to the outskirts of the suburb. The cars they passed whizzed past them in a blur considering that their speed can almost cost them a speeding ticket. Still, Harry couldn't help but love the feel of air against his face. It's almost like riding his Firebolt, though nothing could compare to the feeling of hovering in the air, riding this fast with the windows rolled down surprisingly came close.

"We're here!" Alice declared, stopping in front of a quaint two story house "I enjoy driving with you, you don't get easily scared don't you?"

"I've experienced more frightening things…" Harry muttered under his breathe, thinking that his companion couldn't hear him. "Anyway, can I settle in now?"

"Sure, let me just get the keys" Alice rummaged in her bag and got what she was looking for "Let's go"

The duo got out the car, passed the overgrown lawn and stop by the front door. "I'm sorry about the lawn, the former owner of the house was the chief policeman and he's not one for doing yard work."

"What happened to him? Why'd he leave?" Harry asked curious. If he's gonna live in a foreign house, at least he'll know its former occupants.

For the first time, Alice looked perturbed "they didn't leave…"

"They?"

"Yes, he's with his daughter…. She's the one who left, he's father …" again Alice looked hesitant, seemingly affected "died"

"Oh" Harry's eyes darkened, his face cultivating into an emotionless mask "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Let's not talk about depressing things shall we?" Alice smiled, inserting the key in the keyhole and twisting the knob. "Welcome to your new home Mr. Potter!"

Alice opened the door, revealing a medium sized living room. There seemed to be enough furniture but he couldn't be sure since they were draped with white cloth.

"The house's adequately furnished, the electricity-"Alice turned on the lights for emphasis. "Is still functioning, as well as the water and plumbing. The only thing you need to buy is food." Alice grinned "the pantry's the only thing that needs restocking."

For the next few minutes, Alice toured Harry in the house, showing two equally furnished bedrooms, a bathroom, dinning room and kitchen. When it's time for Alice to go, she bounded down the stairs and out the front door. Harry accompanied her back to her car and before she slipped inside, she tossed him the house keys.

"If there's any problem, just call at the number I gave you" Alice entered her car and rolled the window down. "And oh, are you going to attend school?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow then. I hope we have some classes together" Alice offered a small smile. She was about to close her window when she remembered something "Oh, and Harry? Welcome to Forks."

Alice stuck her hand out at him. A bit reluctant, Harry took it in a handshake.

"Thanks… I guess"

The silver Sundancer drove away, Harry watching it, or more like thinking about its peculiar driver and the said driver's abnormally cold hands.

**To be continued…**

**A/N PLS. READ!!!**

I'm sorry if I just updated now. My family and I (more likely I'm forced) celebrated Holy Week, for those of you who don't know it; it's a Catholic thing about needing to sacrifice something, unlucky for me, my parents decided it's the computer. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon I can, so please bear with me.

Please, please, please review! What other ways to make a writer inspired than reading reviews? Hahaha, anyway, I promise that Edward will be in the next chapter. I'm working on it! C;


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Chapter 3**

_CRACK_

The sound of someone apparating broke the silence of the eerie night, disturbing the slumbering animals in the woods behind the house… as well as a certain undercover wizard.

Harry's eyes snapped open from his doze without any signs of drowsiness. His emerald eyes wide and clear in alert for any signs of danger. Harry's supple eleven inch wand was tightly gripped in his fingers as he opened his bedroom door without a sound.

He could hear subtle movements from the living room, the opening and closing of the front door as well as a sigh from the intruder. Harry tip toed down the staircase, careful to avoid the wooden parts of the stairs that creak. Stepping lower and lower, he could now glimpse a silhouette.

_A man._

His built said as much but the presence of magic in the air made Harry tenser, sensing surprisingly not a muggle, but a wizard.

Harry pressed his back hard against the wall, sensing that the intruder was about to pass by his hiding place by the stairs going to the kitchen. He braced himself and as the steps grew louder and nearer, he lunged out from his position and pointed his wand at the trespasser's pulsing vein in his neck. The curse was at the tip of his tongue when the man's face registered in his still paranoid mind.

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus Lupin stood with his hand raised half way in surrender, a total contradiction to the fond smile playing in his lips.

"Harry… I thought you're already asleep. You covered your magical aura pretty well, I haven't notice your presence before it was too late."

Still, Harry remained suspicious and didn't lower his wand. This could be a Death Eater in a Polyjuice Potion.

"What's the form of my patronous?" he asked sharply, senses still tense in alert.

Lupin's hands fell on his side and an amused expression crossed his face.

"A stag. That's your patronous my cub… a stag"

Harry at once dropped his wand and broke into a genuine smile in months, the strain in his muscles uncoiling.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry for that"

"You shouldn't be Harry! That is exactly what I expect you to do. As Alastor said, constant vigilance. Now I wouldn't be worried about you being deceived easily."

Harry led the weary looking professor to the kitchen and laid a cup of tea with a simmering spell on it in front him.

"I didn't know you were visiting professor, you should have sent an owl."

"Just call me Remus outside lessons Harry" Lupin said before taking a sip, his golden eyes boring on him above the rim of the cup. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Remus smiled widely, his eyes crinkling in delight "Aside from being your Transfiguration professor, the headmaster also appointed me as your guardian! Well, only among muggles …. It's not like I'd be allowed in our world to adopt you since my status as a---

Remus was cut off short when a sudden pair of arms wound themselves around his shoulders and he was overwhelmed by the messy raven hair blocking his vision. He sighed and gave the young man a pat on the back as both were not used to physical contacts.

"Thanks profe- Remus." For once there was something in is decision to move in Forks that brought him happiness. Maybe, just maybe… the headmaster really does care for him.

"It's nothing cub… I know we're both new to this but I'll try to do my best."

Harry stood up and answered genuinely "and I as well"

Remus flashed him a smile and suddenly looked at the wall clock plastered in the hall with a sticking charm

"Look at the time Harry! You do have classes tomorrow you know, it won't do you any good to fall asleep in your first day."

And so Harry lay on bed and had a dreamless sleep after a long time. Things were looking brighter and with a beam, thought that nothing could possibly go wrong… or so he thought.

=============================MF=============================

Harry thundered down the stairs in a hurry. He woke up late, which is totally unlike him at all, and is now close in missing the school bus. He slung his back pack on his shoulder while trying to tame down his uncooperative locks and at the same time, struggling to swallow the toast prepared by his guardian.

_Guardian_

The thought spreads warmth in his chest. For all his life, he hasn't had anyone to look after him, to cook food for him or even remind him to sleep early. The Dursley's treated him more like a house elf and never did their responsibilities as his guardian… not that they like to. At Hogwarts, the headmaster and some of the school staff were more like mentors rather than a parental figure.

"What are you in a hurry for Harry?" Remus questioned, sipping his morning coffee calmly "it's just 7:30 and school doesn't start until eight."

"I know" Harry replied with a mouthful of bread as he ties his shoes "but the school bus will leave me in a few minutes if I don't hurry"

"Who said anything about the school bus?" Remus asked, utterly confused.

Harry stopped everything he was doing and looked at Remus incredulously.

"You don't… actually mean…. That I apparate do you? It's totally risky and someone might see me"

Though Remus knew that Harry could already apparate though still without any license, Remus was aware of the danger it could cause them if a muggle will accidentally see someone pop out of no where.

So, he shook his head. "Actually, I forgot to tell you with the excitement last night" he smiled, as if he was a child caught with his hand inside a cookie jar "it arrived just now."

"What arrived?"

"It's best if you see it yourself"

Remus led Harry outside. The older man pushed a button that caused the garage wall to slide upwards, revealing a……

Harry's mouth fell open and he swore his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He knew that Remus must be laughing at the comical look in his face but he couldn't concentrate on anything else other than the god sent machine sitting innocently in the garage throughout the night while he slept.

Harry approached it shakily, his hands ghosting over the black hood, as if it would disappear any moment. After recovering from the initial shock, Harry straightened and run a hand through his hair before looking disbelievingly at the older man.

"A Porsche Remus?" Harry whispered, his lips tugging upward "How did- I mean what does… who---

"Breathe Harry… one question at a time" Remus said, pleased about Harry's reaction.

Harry took a deep breathe. He was beyond shocked…. He was absolutely stunned he thought his heart stopped the moment he saw the sleek Porsche. Not many knew about his fascination about cars. In the wizarding world, it was Quidditch and brooms…. During summer, it was cars. It started the summer of third year when Dudley's sports magazines were littered all over the parlor and Harry, being the house keeper since he could remember, was shouted to stop sitting on his useless ass and start working.

The moment he saw the cars featured in a car racing section, he was hooked. The thing that really made him want cars is their speed, how far and fast they could go. He was direly intrigued with the motors and machines, the liquid battery, gas and break contraption and… well you get the point. Since then, he secretly bought magazines and searched about cars. He can't really buy one even if he can change his gold to pounds, his uncle would surely accuse him of steeling money and forbid him from ever going out again.

And now a real far-fetched car is right in front of him…. No, actually right in front FOR him.

"Who bought it? This thing causes a fortune!"

"Dumbledore and you know the headmaster only wants the best for you" Remus replied.

Harry had a niggling suspicion about it but since he couldn't see any danger about owning a car, he let it slide.

"Well, I guess I'll just write him a letter once I arrive home but right now," Harry looked at his beaten old wrist watch he got from his cousin. "I'm late"

Remus handed him the keys. "I'll see you later Harry, I'll be attending an Order meeting so don't expect me early. Be careful"

Harry tossed his bag inside, inserted the key to the ignition and started the engine. He closed the door before rolling the black tinted window. "I will"

=========================MF==========================

Three pairs of eyes looked at Alice in question mixed with irritation. He doesn't need her mate's powers to feel it. Rosalie, Emmett and her mate, Jasper were nagging her since she returned about her whereabouts and the vision she had. Still, she kept her mouth sealed with a twinkle of mirth in her golden eyes. Only her other brother, which is actually older than her, Edward, that didn't bother to ask her, not that he knows. Alice would always recite the Japanese alphabet in her mind whenever Edward was around to keep her secret.

He just has a lot of things in his mind… Alice couldn't help but sympathize with him. Bella's sudden break up with him shook his brother so hard that not one of the Cullens could get pass the walls he'd built around himself.

"Come on Alice… tell us already." Jasper whispered in her ear, which her other siblings could still hear with their heightened senses. Jasper trailed his fingers up and down her arms, eliciting a purr from her.

"Ummm… you'll see…"

Rosalie's patience finally snapped "That's what you keep on telling us! You'll see, you'll see, you'll see! When will we see?!"

Alice maintained her cool and just smiled at her sister, already used to her outbursts.

"Well how about….. You'll see NOW."

As if it was a signal, a deep thrum of an engine was heard throughout the school's parking lot, drawing the attention of the whole school body. The flashy black Porsche outshined the other cars and even Edward's silver Volvo and Emmett's jeep paled in comparison.

As soon as the engine died down, whispers were exchanged among the students. Even the Cullens were impressed, though Alice saw it already in her vision, seeing the real thing was still different.

Every eye was bored on the car and when the door opened, nobody dared breathe.

_Dark angel… sex god… sinful incubi…_

Those are just some of the descriptions that passed through everyone's mind when they saw the breathe taking creature with the inhuman beauty stepping out the car. Everyone's mouth was gaping at him while others couldn't help the blush spreading in their cheeks at the sight of the new student. Even the guys couldn't deny that he was hotter than most of the girls.

His messy raven hair had that rolled- out- of- the- bed and had- been- shagged look that some wondered if that really is the case. His clear alabaster skin is so pale that he could have been associated with the Cullens. The new guy's dark hair and fair skin brought out his emerald orbs all the more, making them shine brightly like embedded jewels and along with his perfectly sculptured face and chin, he officially became the latest prey of the girls and surprisingly, a number of boys.

His clothes as well, didn't help to stop the raging fantasy and libidos circulating around the lot. His muscle shirt showed every plane of his gorgeous body, not too muscled yet far from thin. His jeans though not really that tight, showed the figure of his toned thighs none the less and some couldn't help but notice that it hugged his ass perfectly as well.

Suddenly, the Adonis like face snapped at the direction of the students, his eyes blazing in irritation "What?!"

Like a spell snapping, everyone averted their gaze upon being caught at looking. The bell rung, signaling the start of school and everyone scurried to their respective classes, each wishing that they'll have a class with the new student, not to mention hot.

========================MF=======================

_If looks can kill_, Harry thought, remembering the phrase from one of the muggle books he read, _then, my car's wind shield would have already broken into shards from my laser like gaze and anyone along my vision would have already been burnt to crisp._

Harry couldn't help the irritation creeping in his nerves at the looks he was receiving. Well, not really, as his Porsche has tinted windows, but it's still the same for the young wizard. The attention made the warning signal in his brain go off. Being born and trained for war, one would never want to draw attention to oneself, if you plan on surviving.

It's not even him drawing the looks, it's the bloody stupid car. If he just knew that it would bring him unwanted attention he would have just opted to ride the bus. He loves the car, but if it could get him killed, then it's not worth it. When he stepped out of the car, the tingling sensation of being scrutinized under a microscope just got worse.

_Bloody hell, if it's not the car, then what is it?!_ Harry thought in frustration.

Having grown with Dursley and being called a freak and waste of space, Harry never had the idea of what his appearance could do to people. He doesn't know that the major reason why his relatives refuse to give him presentable and fitting clothes is their pitiful attempt to hide his good looks. When he joined the Wizarding World, he just assumed that it was only his scar that they were interested in when they look at him weirdly. In Hogwarts, it was his boy-who-lived status. He never thought that people aside from Ron and Hermione would approach and befriend him aside from this reason. He never entertained the prospects that people were drawn to his charisma and form.

Not once, did he noticed the girls checking him out in the hallways, and giggling, every time he's near, having more pressing thoughts of Voldemort in his mind to see the obvious. One could say that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the one who defeated the powerful Dark Lord at a mere age of one, is an oblivious, dense and naïve dolt.

Harry, having had enough, snapped at the meddling muggles who seemed to be suffering from stiff necks, for what other reasons could there be why they couldn't turn their bloody necks away from him.

When the bell rung, (which means the start of class according to another muggle book he read), he almost sighed in relief. The lost of those eyes watching his every move, made him breathe easier though the tingling sensation haven't stop, warning him of a foreboding fate.

_Definitely got to be watchful of this muggles _Harry vowed to himself.

**Edward's POV**

Loathe as he want to admit it, Edward was one of those who's eye's got drawn to the new kid and like everyone who got to see him, where unable to pull away.

"Looks like our Edward got hooked!" Emmett chided him.

Edward just growled in warning, but his hazel eyes, never left the walking casa nova. Edward was not hooked….. It was like, the new student is a magnet and he was a piece of metal, unable to resist the haul… he was more like _magnetized, _Edward thought with humor.

Upon catching himself, Edward growled inwardly at himself... he has no time to for humans. He learned his lesson and he has no plans in making the same mistake. So he told himself, yet, even when the bell rung, and every one hurried to go to their classes, his eyes never left the intriguing boy.

====================MF===================

Edward's first class for that day was Biology. He succeeded in persuading the secretary to change his class schedule, not that it matters now since the person that he wants to avoid is no longer studying there, or living in Forks for that matter.

He strode over his usual seat and waited for class to start. As usual, no body sat beside him, which is natural since humans can sense the predator in him even if unconsciously. Still, because of his gorgeous features, it didn't stop the girls from looking and fluttering their eye lashes at him.

If they just knew what lurks beneath that beautiful face… what he's capable of… then they won't even want to be near him nor bother to get his attention. Edward's brooding was cut short when the school's latest celebrity entered. Automatically, everyone's eyes snapped at his direction, even Mr. Banner faltered in his discussion and looked at him.

_Definitely a magnet,_ Edward thought wirily.

The boy didn't seem affected by the spotlight he was thrown into, his face donning an expressionless mask. Edward frowned at that. Human's in normal situations, had the instinct to shy away when thrust into that kind of attention, or bask in it. Either way, there should be a reaction which the new kid lacks.

"Excuse me" the girls sighed dreamily at his accent, even Edward got to admit that his voice made him shiver in appreciation. It was an unwelcome reaction in his part, but definitely pleasant. No one can deny that.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, here's my admission slip, the secretary told me to get it signed."

"Ah yes, you're the new student! The cause of the latest buzz!" Mr. Banner beckoned him to come forward. "Why not introduce yourself to us?"

Edward noted that he looked uncomfortable, which he only recognized because of his heightened senses.

"I'd rather not—

"None sense!" Mr. Banner butted, while signing the slip "They won't bite" he indicated to the class.

He seriously doubt that the new kid believe him, gauging from the way he looked at them.

"Harry Potter" he said in a dead panned voice. Seeing that everyone is still looking at him expectantly, he sigh "I came from Britain… now can I sit?" he asked, annoyance clearly written in his face.

Edward almost chuckled. The teacher flushed and pointed him to the vacant seat beside Edward.

He tense upon hearing it but consoled himself that he fed the day before and he can endure it for an hour. If he was able to restrain himself with Bella, surely he can do it again?

However, his thoughts were interrupted when Harry passed by the ventilation, sending his scent towards Edward. The vampire almost choked in shock. It was just like then….. Just like with Bella. His scent drove him to the edge, making the monster inside him stir, roaring to be set free. It woke up the desire he long ago buried to sink his teeth in that flawless skin and taste that forbidden drink…. His blood…..

Harry Potter's blood sings to him.

Edward shook his head, trying to clear the haze in his mind and clenching his fist tightly. But that was impossible. Bella was his singer, the one's blood that affects him so much… the _only _blood that smells so good. A singer's blood could break even the strongest will of a vampire, its smell… its scent's totally different from other blood that the vampire already drank that it would taste like poison in comparison to the singer's blood.

It is rare for a vampire to have more than one singer. Edward thought that he would not encounter it again, and after Bella left, he was absolutely sure that he won't experience it again. But here comes the new student bringing with him not only good looks but delicious blood as well.

Edward braced himself for the rampage that the monster inside him would do once Harry came even closer. What he was not prepared for is Harry Potter stopping on his way to his seat with a shock and horrified expression on his face…. As if he's seeing a ghost. Time seem to stand still, they're eyes connected. Suddenly, Harry's face morph into fury, his emerald orbs livid and directing an intense glare at him.

Now it was Edward's turn to be shock. What had he done to make him angry? He was sitting there trying to control the beast inside him from killing the new kid and now he was angry at Edward?

Harry sat stiffly in his seat, never bothering to talk or even glance at him.

His scent wash over Edward like a tsunami, overwhelming him. The monster was clamoring to get out, that Edward almost wince at the effort he was exerting not to….

Not to…. What?

Edward's mind race with thoughts. No, it was nothing like with Bella. He cannot deny that Harry's blood sings to him, and oh god…. It smells so good….. Like lily… yes, like the first dawn of spring with the morning breeze bringing with it the smell of the first bloomed lilies.

He had to stop himself from leaning over to get more of that scent…. And that confuse Edward even more. With Bella, he needed to stop breathing because her scent makes him want to kill her… but not with Harry… even if someone pays him, no one can stop him from inhaling that wonderful scent.

No, the monster inside him wants to get out not because it wants to suck and drain Harry's blood.

Edward's eyes widen in realization.

_Harry's his mate…_

What other explanation can there be? The beast in him recognizes its mate in Harry that it wants to lunge out right now to claim Harry. Edward clamped his hands tighter, leaving crescent marks on his palm. Is that the reason why Harry looked at him that way? Why he refuse to acknowledge his presence?

But it can't be!

Harry doesn't know that he's a vampire… or that he's his mate for that matter… so what other reason is there that earned him the contempt if his mate?

Throughout the period, neither Harry nor Edward talked. Harry, ignoring his lab partner, and Edward immersed in his thoughts. He doesn't know what to feel about his sudden discovery. There's no doubt in his mind and unbeating heart the relief and joy in finding his other half…. But his more rational mind keeps reminding him that it would be dangerous for Harry. He doesn't want to repeat his mistakes with Bella in Harry. No matter how right it is for him to claim his mate, Harry is still human. He would never condemn him to be a monster like him, to rip his soul and chance of a happy life ahead. He refuses to even come close to him in fear that he'd change his mind. He learned in his experience that it's dangerous for a human and vampire to form a relationship.

Humans are very fragile creatures… if Edward lost control or misjudge his strength around Harry—

He would never forgive himself it he hurt Harry. He'd die of isolation first before he allows himself to harm even a strand of Harry's hair.

Before he knew it, the bell already rung, signaling the end of class. As soon as the blaring sound started, Harry stood up, tense, and got out of the door before anyone else, as if the devil himself is running after him.

_At least, I wish I'd know why he hates me, _Edward thought with a pang in his chest.

Wait—

Edward froze, suddenly realizing that he hasn't heard a word of Harry's thoughts throughout Biology.

**To be continued…**

**A/N**

I'm so sorry for updating sooo late! I had to attend review classes during the summer and my computer just got crazy. I also had a dilemma looming over me… my parents just decided to get me a fucking fiancée after my 16 years of life! Now you know the emotional storm I'm experiencing right now…

Anyway, I'm so sorry for babbling about my problems here but I promise that whatever happens, even if Trelawney declares that the apocalypse is coming, I'll still continue this story. I just love Harry and Edward that much!

Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**A/N **Oh my God! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I am so overwhelmed with happiness I can't stop smiling even when my face already started to hurt. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and don't stop reviewing! It makes me write faster! C;

**Chapter 4**

Small

That's the first thought that entered Harry's mind upon seeing Fork's high school building. He's not really an expert about muggles even though he grew up in one but he can't help but compare Hogwarts with… this. Not that you can compare the majestic castle to this dingy place.

Harry sighed.

He's becoming cynical again.

He just misses Hogwarts so much, not that it'll ever be the same. Most of the students, especially the older one died in the last battle. A lot of parents fear and forbid their younger children to attend the school with the threat of surprise attacks still lingering around. Still, he must endure being in another continent away from everything he have known so he could fulfill the prophesy he is forced to bear. Harry gave the school another glance.

And sigh… again.

Now it's not so much about the size or the architectural design, it's about the people he'll have to mingle with. In Hogwarts, he has his Gryffindor friends…. Yes, friends, not just some leeches who cling to his side because of his popularity…. Or at times, notoriety. Here in Forks he has no one. Not that he like to make acquaintances. With the things going on, he can't afford to be attached and risk being hurt once again.

He learned enough from that fateful summer that it is best to be the cold and brutal killer in the field instead of the stupid Gryffindor who wears his heart on his sleeve… for his sake… and especially for others. He's got to remember his real purpose and being here.

To train to be a killer.

He can never hope to find someone here that could understand him. Those children currently having their classes are just what they are… children. Innocent… Pure…. And whole.

Unlike him who is tainted by the blood of the people he murdered…. He that is already broken beyond repair by the horrors he had faced in the early fifteen years of his life.

_And it's not yet finish…_

The war is just about to start and the real horror is but to begin. And that's the reason why he's been brought here. To be strong enough to overcome the obstacles that hinders the peace in the Wizarding world and in his own life.

Ironic that the only way he can find peace is through violence.

Harry mentally snapped at his self, frowning. He was not here to reminisce the past or contemplate the future, nor to have friends.

The past can never be changed no matter how much he thought of it. His future is to kill or to be killed, which the latter is more likely if he continues to have his head in clouds. And friends…. Harry scoffed, he already has his own friends… but they're already buried and rotting under the ground with worms feasting on their flesh.

With a determined face, Harry marched of to his first class.

=========================MF=========================

Harry glanced down at the slip of paper that contains his schedule which he got from the secretary who got an eye problem. How else can someone explain the incessant fluttering of his eye lashes like some retard?

_She was also so red in the face, maybe she has a fever, _Harry wondered.

He stopped in front of a lab room seeing that he has Biology for his first period. Now he was glad that that he took the time to study some of his cousin's books during the past summers. He never knew why he did it seeing that he'll never use them in a magical school but he was just grateful that he read them anyway seeing that muggles schools don't use wands and practice incantations or spells.

He knocked on the door and was received enthusiastically by the teacher… too much in Harry's opinion. One would think that this is the first time they saw a new face. But considering that Forks is an old and small town, maybe that really is the case. What's more irritating are the students. Is there an epidemic going on around that he has no knowledge of? Why do people keep on fluttering their eyes like they got some dirt stuck on them? Honestly, if they're sick, they got to stay at home especially that it seems contagious.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher addressed him "they don't bite" he indicated the class.

Harry seriously doubts that. They seem like a pack of dogs ready to hound on him any minute. He swore he saw someone even salivating.

"Harry Potter…" Harry said. When no one spoke, he noticed that they were expecting something more. What do they want to hear? His bloody life story? "I'm from Britain… now can I sit?"

Harry guessed that they were wondering about his accent. He himself noticed the lighter and higher pitch when he pronounced worlds, unlike most of them. He just can't help the bite in his tone, he hates standing in front of everyone, displayed to be goggled. He just wants to sit in a corner and hide in the shadows.

When Mr., Banner pointed him to his seat, he almost exhaled loudly in relief. He headed for the direction he showed him more than gladly, ready to sink and melt with the crowd. He just caught sight of the empty seat and walked towards it when he stopped abruptly.

_Cedric…_

Emerald eyes widen in dread behind his spectacles and his heart contracted painfully in his chest. His body stood rigid and tense upon seeing the person situated beside the vacant seat.

_No! It can't be! Cedric's dead! Peter killed him right in front of me!_

It was impossible but Harry couldn't help but to relieve the time in the graveyard in his fourth year. He recognized the tomb of Tom Riddle in his dreams, he knew that they were in danger there, that the cup should have brought them back to the castle instead of that place. He tried to tell Cedric to get back to the portkey… he yelled at him but he was not fast enough, he should have recognized it sooner. If he just had a tighter grip on the cup, it wouldn't have flown across from them. Then… then…

_Kill the spare…_

_Kill the spare…_

That rusty inhuman voice still haunts his nightmares.

_Avada Kedavra!_

The green killing curse still flashes before his own Avada Kedavra colored eyes as it hit Cedric squarely on the chest, leaving those usually vibrant hazel orbs glassy with death.

Cedric was dead, there is no doubt about it, he himself brought his lifeless corpse back wrapped around his trembling arms. He could still feel the slowly lowering temperature of his skin, his flaccid dangling limbs and the feel of his limp body against his own hard one. Then who is this imposter who bore Cedric's face?! He has no right to—

Harry stopped his thought and would have growled if it wouldn't alert the attention of Mr. Banner. He just settled into glaring daggers at his soon-to-be lab partner who did not only relieved the guilt he buried in him by having the face of Cedric but DARED to enter his mind!

Harry slammed his Occlumency shields high and stalked to his seat without lessening his glare, actually quite the contrary. He sat rigid, concentrating on the presence trying to invade his mind. He just began to relax a little bit when the force stopped pushing on his barrier though Harry could still feel him lingering, waiting for him to lower his guard.

Harry growled inwardly. How could he use Legitimacy? Is he a wizard? But that's impossible! Harry couldn't sense any magical aura around except for his own and Dumbledore himself said that this is a non- wizarding community. Could he be a magical creature? He knew some who looked human but are a completely different race, not muggle, yet not wizard as well.

This assessment brought him to observe the guy seated beside him, who it seems, as tense as he is. He couldn't help but to marvel, despite to himself the great resemblance of this man to Cedric. They have the same taunt jaw, chocolate brown hair, chiseled face and hazel orbs, though the guy beside him has a darker shade of brown while Cedric has that warm golden light. None the less, he seemed to be a complete carbon copy of Cedric, like how Harry is to James.

Who is _he _anyway?

Harry had taken it upon himself to study Occlumency the past weeks since… Sirius died. He blamed himself for falling for Voldemort's trap not because he can't master it but because HE didn't put the effort even just to practice Occlumency. After what happened, he can't just blame Snape or Dumbledore. He knows it's his fault… even after Hermione warned him, he didn't listen.

He always failed to listen… and because of it, his friends died… Sirius died.

He didn't only content himself with blocking his mind, he need not only to defend himself, he needed to attack. Now, he can even use Legitimacy. And that's what he's going to use. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt for shifting through this stranger's mind. He set the trigger first, where he failed, Harry will succeed. Still, Harry found himself avoiding private memories and concentrated only in finding one information.

Harry grinned, though in reality, the only indication of his triumph is the slight glowing of his emerald eyes.

_Edward… Edward Cullen._

Throughout the whole period, Harry stayed on his guard. This Edward… never ceased in his attempt to get inside his head, which caused him to stay focused, lest he lose. He continued to count down the ticking of the clock, willing the time to be faster, just to be away in the presence of this abomination. His existence in itself, bombards Harry with things he longs to forget and to make matters worst, keeping his Occlumency shields up are taking its toll in him. Though he drastically improved from the incompetent brat weeks before to a quaint leveled student, he's still far from mastering the art.

He gritted his teeth, impatient to find a secluded place to recollect his bearings. A second before the bell rung, he already stood up and without a pause, headed for the exit, not a word was given to his partner.

================================MF=========================

**Jasper's POV**

A pale stunning golden haired lad walked through the empty hallway leading to the cafeteria. He was in a hurry to catch up to his siblings having gone out of Government later than the rest when he almost doubled in pain upon the onslaught of intense emotions running through him.

_Anger_

_Guilt_

_Misery_

_Confusion_

_Depression_

All this feelings attacked him simultaneously with such passion that it's almost impossible for one person to bear it all at the same time. Surely that creature should have died long ago if not grow insane from the conflicting emotions raging through his mind! Amidst the hazy state he was reduced into from having felt those chaotic moods all at once, his feet unconsciously dragged him to the source of such whirlpool.

When he snapped out of his reverie, he found himself in the empty Art room, looking at the most breathe taking ethereal being he had ever seen in his long existence. The onyx dark hair framing the melancholic face resembles a halo crowning over the stunning mortal. His small built was slouched back at the pristine white wall, his right knee drawn to his chest while the other laid flat on the marbled ground.

As if to highlight his forlorn state, the dreary dark clouds usually littering the sky in Forks parted just a little, letting a beam of sunlight dance across the human with rainbow glitters as it caught crystal prisms hanging by the window. Though the vampire was used to seeing fine-looking creatures, the scene laid out in front of him overshadowed them by a mile with its heart wrenching yet beautiful panorama.

The spectator made a move towards the fallen dark angel…. Yes, the broken and bleeding seraph who fell from grace. The comparison really did justify it. But even before he completed a step, piercing emerald orbs blazing with spite froze him.

""Who are you?!" a firm melodious voice that could melt even the most unyielding frost addressed him.

He could feel the fury emanating from the small frame and the building of… fear? Before he could contemplate on it further, all the emotions that swirled in him just seconds ago disappeared, as if a metal wall suddenly sprang out, blocking everything.

"My name's Jasper" he introduced himself cautiously… as if approaching a wounded animal. Although he was confused of why he could no longer sense the other boy's emotions, he felt a little grateful for its disappearance because now, he could think clearly without the haziness clouding his thinking.

"I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it is you're doing" Jasper said in a flourish.

"It's nothing" he shook his head, making his black tresses fly wildly around him "I'm sorry for reacting harshly it's a public place after all and I didn't lock the room…. I'm Harry by the way."

"I know" Jasper smiled, approaching the teen with calculated steps.

"Of course you know me, who wouldn't know the name of the new student?" Harry drawled sarcastically with a bitter smile.

"Just bear with us, I mean it's not everyday that a new face appears in Forks" Jasper took a seat beside Harry feeling him tensed despite the courteous distance between them.

"I heard that the Chief's daughter also moved before me, did she also go through this… _welcoming_?" Harry tilted his head to the side in inquiry.

Jasper tensed at the question. No one in their family dared mention Bella after the incident… especially around Edward. The wound is still fresh and it would take a long time to heal but what they're afraid of was the permanent damage it had on their elder brother, because for vampires time is never a problem when you have forever.

"Yes, I guess she went through the same experience" he answered curtly.

Harry must have sensed his discomfort because he didn't push the subject, instead he just _hummed _in response while titling his head back and resting it on the wall he was leaning on. Both of them enjoyed the silence, relishing those precious moments when words mean nothing and you could let your thoughts reign free without the fear of being heard.

Even at such proximity, Harry's scent does not bring out the usual blood lust he feels around humans. His smell almost calms him, and the encounter is actually… pleasant. Up close, his beauty just shines the more. Sitting there cozily with his unusually bright green eyes looking glassy while locked in his thoughts and a serene expression gracing his perfectly chiseled features, Harry Potter is no doubt the master piece molded by the Gods themselves even among the striking sculptures, portraits and paintings displayed in the Art Room. Not one came close to the perfection he was endowed.

"Harry…"

Jasper finally broke the security blanket that draped over them for the past few minutes.

"Would you like to join my siblings and me for lunch?"

This is a crucial moment, either Harry accepts now or Jasper will never have a chance like this again. Jasper just had the feeling like when you know you're making a move that'll make a great impact on your life, though he himself couldn't understand how such a simple request could be so vital. There is just something about Harry that gives you the impression that things are not what they seem…

Harry looked at him without any hint of what he's thinking before shrugging his shoulders and answered

"Why not?"

=========================MF==========================

**Normal POV**

Harry walked beside he's newly met… confidant? Friend? Acquaintance?

No, Harry has no time to form trivial relationships with people. It's not the reason why he's here. He can't let his attention be diverted from completing his training into making bonds with others. In the end, it would just be a burden for both of their sakes. Harry couldn't let others enter his life after what happened to his loved one… and no one is martyr enough to accept broken goods beyond repair.

And that exactly what Harry is. He has a mad man in his trails bent on killing him… he is the savior of the wizarding world who can't even save the lives of his family and friends…. He is a frigging unstable masochist with a short temper and a screwed life. Who would want Harry if they really know what's beneath the lightning bolt scar? What's beneath the face of James Potter and the eyes of Lily Evans?

Harry knew not a soul could understand him… lest accept him. He does not wish to be pitied nor does he feel sorry for himself. He just knew this as a fact and he wouldn't put little fantasies in his head to convince him otherwise. He doesn't have a habit of lying to himself no matter how harsh the truth is, but it doesn't mean that he never wish for things to be different.

Still, this guy… Jasper… there's something about him that gave Harry the inkling to trust him. Jasper had the same aura like him… of someone who hadn't only seen death and darkness but who's actually a part of it.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

His instincts told him to believe in this person… that he is different, but then his instincts which includes his hero complex made him believe in those dreams Voldemort supplied him… made him urge Cedric to take the Tri Wizard Cup with him…. And because of his damn instinct… lives were lost.

Harry sneered at himself. He now learned to trust facts and logical reasons. They will never deceive him because that's what they are, facts… TRUTHS. And he knew nothing about this person except that his name is Jasper.

And names are useless, for what are they but mere brands put upon us for no reason but identification? They don't say anything about a person.

They neared the cafeteria doors and yet, Harry is still deep in thought. It was just lunch anyway, you don't necessarily need to trust someone you ate with. This will be the first and the last time for this little slip he had would never happen again.

The moment they stepped foot in the cafeteria, all noise died down for a second, people gazing at them bordering from awe to confusion of why the new drop dead gorgeous student is with the equally gorgeous and mysterious Jasper Cullen. Whispers started circulating around as soon as everyone got over the initial shock. It is a well known fact that the Cullen's kids don't associate with anyone, whether they think they're good enough for anyone or they're really just the reclusive type.

The duo never paused, ignoring the disruption they caused while Jasper led the way to their usual table, with Harry following his stride.

Harry snarled.

There's the presence again, pushing through his barrier without any thought of subtleness. He slammed his Occlumency shields as hard as he could. But the annoying force just got more aggressive. They reach the table that was being occupied by four people. Harry could recognize the pixie like girl who met him in the airport. Beside her sat a dazzling blonde woman with a burly man at her side, his arms wound around her delicate shoulders.

Harry snapped his gaze at the person who keeps on challenging him.

That bronze hair that's so soft to the touch…. those honey colored orbs that could see through anyone… _Cedric—_

Harry gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing. That person is not Cedric.

Cedric's dead…. Dead….dead!

"I'm sorry Jasper, I lost my appetite, I think I'll skip lunch." Harry directed his eyes on Jasper, willing himself not to look at _him._

Harry turned to leave when a soft hand clutched his elbow, stopping him from his plight.

"Come on Harry, please join us. You don't have to eat if you don't want to." The pixie girl, Alice smiled almost pleadingly at him.

Harry faltered at her look. She mean no harm and seemed to be genuinely friendly… anyway, it was not her fault that a brother of hers can't butt out on other people' minds.

"I don't think—

"I insist! No need to be shy!" Alice pulled him on the seat beside Edward Cullen while she took her previous seat while tugging Jasper to her side. Harry stood rigid in his seat, all the while resisting the urge to glare daggers at his seatmate.

"I'm sorry for intruding…" Harry muttered.

"Nonsense Harry! We were the one to invite you in the first place!" Alice bubbled excitedly making Harry wonder if she is in sugar high. "If you still remember, my name's Alice, and I think you already met Jasper… this blonde beside me is Rosalie and the big man after her is Emmett. Oh, and the guy who looks constipated is Edward" Alice finished with a grin.

Despite his irritation, Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't look constipated Alice… not everyone is as care- free as you" Edward replied with a frown.

"Whatever you say brother" Alice smirked knowingly.

Harry couldn't help the shiver that traveled through his spine. _His voice… even his voice sounds like Cedric… _Harry couldn't take it longer. Everything about this Edward reminds him of Cedric… reminds him of every soft whisper…. Sweet caress and burning gaze. It's really hard to look at him knowing that the person you longs is not him. Edward is a constant reminder of what he gained and lost at the same time. His guilt and his love… his happiness and his sorrow.

He sees not Edward but Cedric…. Hears not Edward but Cedric… and feels not Edward but Cedric.

But Edward is not Cedric… Harry was pulled out to the present by Alice continuous chatter. "So Harry, what brought you to Forks?"

"Family reasons, my grandfather wanted me to continue my studies here as said in the will of my parents, since they're originally from here" Harry lied easily. He thought through his alibi many times, admitting to himself that someone's bound to be curious since not many transfer to Forks. "He wanted me away from the city"

"But are you allowed to stay by yourself? I mean I don't remember seeing anyone with you in the airport" Alice asked.

Harry smiled gently, softening his features. His eyes brightened considerably behind his glasses, capturing not only the Cullen's eyes but everyone near the vicinity as well.

"Yes, my emancipation's legalized way back in London so technically, I'm an adult in the eyes of the law" Harry explained, the tender smile never leaving his face "but my grandfather decided to send my other guardian for me."

"But doesn't that beat the purpose?" Emmett, the big guy questioned "what's the use of independence when you still have someone watching your every move?"

"No, actually, even though he's my guardian, he doesn't _watch my every move_ as you put it. He's considerably lenient with me and respects my space" Harry added wistfully, "anyway… I don't really mind… exactly."

The group continued their conversation, each treading carefully as not to touch a sore subject that could jeopardize the steady truce they've achieved. Still, the Cullens wondered about the enigma that is Harry Potter. He smelled wonderful to the vampires, not a food that draws out the monster in them. There's no burning in their throat or the dripping of their venom whenever he's around. The only one that he seems to affect so much is Edward who continued to keep a tight lip.

Before they knew it, the bell signaled the end of break.

"What's your next class Harry?" Alice, who seemed to be the most energetic in the group asked brightly.

Harry pulled put his schedule and without looking up, answered. "Music… in room 206"

"Great!" Alice clapped her hands "Edward here can accompany you, he has the same class"

Harry whipped his head in the direction of Edward, he almost forgot that he was still there. He didn't talk much and he seemed to have given up on forcing his way into his mind.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I can find my way—

"Come on Harry, Edward doesn't mind" Alice encouraged, though Harry seriously doubts her, seeing Edward's pained expression "don't worry he wouldn't bite"

The Cullen siblings excluding Edward seemed to have found that comment extremely funny since everyone, even the stoic and snob Rosalie couldn't help but smirk with the others.

Before Harry could protest any further, Alice had already pushed him and Edward with the throng of students hurrying for their next class.

They walked side by side in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. Though Harry's still annoyed at him, he really like his siblings and wouldn't like to really fight with their brother.

"I'm sorry if you're pushed into being my guide Edward" Harry started, trying to make a friendly atmosphere. He knew he'd been hard at him, it's not his fault that he looks so much like Cedric and he did stop pushing into his Occlumency barriers already.

"Sorry for the trouble" Harry sneaked a glanced at him and saw him bighting his lips, as if pained.

"Edward…?" Harry tried to reach for him when Edward suddenly shifted away from him, looking everywhere except at Harry.

"Don't… touch… me"

Harry's faced darkened, all expressions leaving his face. Is he really that disgusting, that he doesn't want to be touched by him?

"Don't worry I won't." Harry stated darkly. The wind outside started to blow hard against the trees, the clouds suddenly became even more ominous and lightning slashed through the heavens, illuminating the hallway with an eerie glow.

"Look, I know I haven't been decent with you and I must confess that most of the reasons are far beyond your fault, but you've got to admit that you're just the same as me. I haven't really done anything to you and you treat me like… like… **this!**" Harry growled, his emerald eyes shinning with fire.

"I tried to make up for it and all I really expect from you is to be even half as civilized with me, but no! You've got to throw it back to my face like it disgusts you!"

Harry tried to control the erratic beating of his heart and took a few calming breathes.

"Well I guess this is it. I'm sorry for the nuisance I brought you… it's just a real pity that you can't be like your siblings." Harry said with an unreadable face "Thank you for accompanying me up to here, I can already find my way from here."

With that, Harry turned his back and stalked away from a shell shocked Edward Cullen.

**A/N**

I'm really sorry for this late update; this past week has just been so emotional from me. Still, I want to take those who took their time to review, you really gave me a reason to sit in front of my computer and type.

Please don't stop reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Chapter 5**

Harry stormed down the hallway without pausing, completely oblivious to the frightened students who stirred away from his path upon seeing the dark menacing cloud hovering over his head. He tried to rein his hay wired temper from causing a burst of accidental magic that could seriously hurt someone.

Upon reaching the music room, he didn't even stop to gather his bearing but instead marched straight to a vacant seat at a shadowed corner, ignoring the attention and murmurs circulating about him.

All he could focus on is his anger at Edward.

Yes! He was livid! He was enraged! Mad! Furious! He hated Edward Cullen because he's an insensitive, meddling cold bastard! He hated him for disrespecting his privacy when he constantly snoops around his mind! He hated him for acting like everyone's not worthy enough for him!

And most of all, he hates Edward Cullen for making him feel this way!

Harry knew that buried deep beneath those anger and resentment, there is pain. And he can't understand why. He knew rejection since he first knew how to walk and talk, from the family that's supposed to love him none the less. Looking back at it now, he never really was hurt by that sad event in his life. Bitterness, yes, but never pain. That's why it confuses him why a stranger like Edward could stir such emotion in him.

And even if Harry was hurt, pain was something he knew and understood very well, it was a part of his being and he accepted it in any way and form. But this pain that Edward caused… it was different… it was not numbing… it didn't make him feel alive or fueled him with thoughts of revenge and power.

This pain… it struck him feeble, living him breathless and crippled. It was the kind of ache that would drive him insane, like death was better than continuously feeling such hurt. It was far from the physical pain that he craves… it was not emotional that drove him into oblivion… it was worse.

It attacked his soul. Edward's rejection covered his soul in darkness and hopelessness like nothing in this world matter anymore. Not Voldemort… not Dumbledore… and not even Cedric.

And Harry hated Edward for it.

Because around Edward, Harry's world fades away, and yet, Edward doesn't even want a part in Harry's life.

Harry could sense Edward entering the room and seating at the other end of the row. When the music teacher, Ms. Craig, entered the classroom, Harry tried to clear his mind and concentrate in the lesson.

"Good afternoon class"

There were murmurs of greetings. Ms. Craig scanned the class until her gaze landed on Harry.

"Aha! The new student, Mr. Potter!" Harry resisted the urge to bang his head and groan. What's so special about being a new student that he needs to be singled out in every bloody class?!

As if sensing his thoughts, Ms. Craig continued. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to introduce yourself and those stuff, everyone, even those who are not in this class surely knew you by now—"

Harry almost smiled. Almost.

"—But here in the music class, I don't care about your hobbies, where you came from or what type of girl you date." Ms. Craig lectured, directing a pointed look at the guilty looking girls.

"On the other hand, what I care about, and need to learn is your level and knowledge in music." She walked around in between the line of desk, her heels clicking eerily in the silence that suddenly permeated in the room.

"I could never teach you without knowing first what you already know, because in doing so, I would identify what you still need to learn or in some instances, if you still have things you need to learn."

Almost everyone is class gulped, even though they already heard this speech in their first class. Suddenly, Ms. Craig's serious face turned sunshine and faced Harry, asking.

"Mr. Potter, do you know how to play any instrument?"

Everyone turned to face him, even Edward's dark brown orbs were directed at him. Harry fought the urge to duck for cover, as if expecting to see a curse flying at him.

"Err… I dunno, I don't know much about music or notes—

"Mr. Potter, I asked you if you know how to play any instrument." Ms. Craig cut in.

"Yes… I mean a little, I played the piano…" Harry muttered "but not much—

"Brilliant!" Ms. Craig clapped her hands together, a big smile etched on her face. "Our current lesson's actually about musical instruments, specifically the piano. Now why don't you play a piece for us Mr. Potter?"

"Uumm… no… you don't understand, it's been really long since I played and—

"I thought I already explained myself Mr. Potter, you're not in some concourse where you need to win. You're going to play the piano so that I can assess your skills and see where we can go after that."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. He looked at the elegant black grand piano on a raised platform at the far side at the front of the class which he totally overlooked when he stormed inside the classroom. Now that he looked at it, the arguments died down in his mouth and all he could do is marvel at the beauty he was seeing.

"Yes Ms. Craig" Harry replied solemnly.

"You could play anything you want… just show us what you can do"

Harry nodded and proceeded towards the grand baby in front, transfixed. It has been a long time since he last touched a piano…. Exactly a year… since Cedric died. He fell in love with instruments since he was four when he saw his teacher playing the piano after class. Instantly, he fell in love with it. His kind hearted teacher gladly thought him how to play and was actually good at it. He read the music notes as easily as reading ABC and he played the piano as effortless as breathing.

At last, he found something he was good at it. His young naïve mind thought that maybe, if his relatives heard him, they'll finally see that he's worth their love. For weeks, Harry poured over music sheets, practicing till he could no longer move his fingers. But when Aunt Petunia saw him, he smacked his hands with a metal spatula and almost scalded his skin when she 'accidentally' spilled her hot coffee over him. His Uncle Vernon gripped his wrist so tight that it swelled and tossed him in his cupboard without any food until 'he stopped using his freakish powers to play that devil's spawn instrument"

Since then, Harry stopped playing… until Cedric showed him once again the beauty of music when he guided his fingers backed on those black and white keys.

Harry sat down and opened the lid, exposing familiar keys. A rush of nostalgia surged in him as the first string of melodies filled the air.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Everyone stopped breathing as soon as Harry started. The emotions pouring over and intertwining with the music almost took their breath away. Though they couldn't hear the lyrics, Harry could clearly hear Cedric's baritone voice resonate through the Hogwarts' classroom as Harry sat beside him, enraptured by the magic Cedric's fingers were creating.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Unbeknownst to Harry, he's not the only one relieving that moment. Amidst the onslaught of emotion, Harry's Occlumency barriers dropped a little, allowing Edward to hear the song playing in Harry's mind.

Edward almost howled in agony when he sensed his mate's longing and sadness.

'Who did you love so much Harry... that he could hurt you just as much?'

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Harry poured his battered heart in his fingers to the piano, creating an enchanting poignant harmony. He closed his eyes and everything…. Everyone faded in the darkness. He was once again back in the past.

'You're special Harry… you're music touches people… embracing them' Cedric smiled, as he watched Harry play for him.

'Really?' Harry continued to skim his fingers through the piano, swaying with the tune as he fixed his piercing emerald jewels at Cedric. 'My music may touch people… but your music healed me. It brought me back to my feet and encouraged me to be who you're seeing right now… can't you see Cedric? YOU are the one that made me special'

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

The music's tempo decreased, enamoring the class as they hold on to the very last part of the enigmatic composition. As Harry's finger pushed the last key and the last note drifted and faded in the air, the class erupted into claps. Some who got emotional could be seen dabbing their eyes dry.

Even among the ruckus, Harry stayed oblivious to the real world as his consciousness still lingered in the remnants of those precious memories. He would like nothing more than never opening his eyes if he could forever stay at that time and gaze at Cedric, sitting beside him playing the piano.

Together.

"Bravo Mr. Potter! Bravo! I thought you haven't played for a long time?"

Ms. Craig's sudden enthusiasm snapped Harry from the remnants of the still magical tingling sizzling through his veins.

"I- I mean yes—

"Well doesn't seem like it, does it?" Ms. Craig beamed in delight after discovering such a splendid musician in the new student.

"And because I was inspired by Mr. Potter's moving and fabulous performance…." She grinned predatorily at the students "I have come to a decision on the project you will be working that will determine twenty percent of your term grade."

The whole class groaned as Harry sulkily went back to his seat.

"You'll have to perform a minimum of three minute presentation using any instrument you're affiliated with. The catch in this project is your choice of piece that you'll be playing. The sonata that you'll present should best describe yourself and do keep in mind that those I'll feel that captured who they are in their music best will be rated highly since this is the main purpose of this assignment."

The air soon filled with buzz as the students talked among themselves, asking opinion of the best song choice.

"Oh, before I forget…." Ms. Craig smiled knowingly "you'll have to play in partners."

No one moved.

"Well what are you sitting idly for? The person that could have helped you pass this term might be partnered with somebody else if you don't get moving, now MOVE!"

Chaos automatically ensured as everyone scrambled towards the two best musicians in class.

Harry… and Edward.

Both said males' eyes widened as they saw a desperate mob heading their way. Some wanted to be partnered with them with the obvious purpose of wanting to pass while some ill intentions, especially among the female populace, have other things in their mind.

Lucky for Harry and Edward, the bell rung, signaling the end of class. Without wasting any moments, the duo dashed simultaneously for the door, heading straight for their next respective class.

=========================MF========================

Harry dashed through the slowly filling hallways, fishing his schedule out of his backpack. Upon seeing the word 'GYM' printed in bold letters, he sprinted quickly for the sports hall.

He was surprised to see someone earlier than him but upon further inspection and seeing Edward Cullen already in his uniform sitting like a statue on the bleachers, his astonishment diminished. Edward was also almost flogged in music class which means he was also a fair musician and he needed to escape from being mobbed.

Harry, settling in ignoring him, headed straight for his assigned locker before pulling of the combination in one try. Harry almost snorted in disgust upon seeing his supposedly uniform. The gray, bleak jogging pants and shirt oddly reminded him of the hand me down clothes he received from Dudley which his Aunt Petunia dyed in the same repulsive color.

Resigning to his fate, Harry pulled off his muscle shirt, unaware of the arrival of the other boys and the drools pooling in their mouth at the sighed he was giving them. Amidst the bustle, some swore they heard someone growl.

After putting on the gym shirt, Harry was glad to take note that it actually fitted snugly in his form. Though the school's designer clearly had a bad taste in color, he did know how to make some comfy clothes. Harry's fingers were already hooked at the waist of his jeans, ready to pull it down when he became painfully aware of the disturbing stares he was receiving. Not one to be conscious in dressing in front of guys especially if one grew up in a dormitory with rogue Gryffindors, Harry was surprise to feel uneasy.

He didn't like those looks and he opted to glare at them. After dressing (and glaring) Harry marched out the boy's locker room in a foul mood. The appreciative glances and annoying glances he received right after entering the gym did not help lighten his mood. That's why Harry couldn't help but grin when their teacher announced that they'll be playing dodge ball.

If Harry's childhood memories were right, the game consisted of hitting people. Now Harry smirked at that. He'll have some stress venting to do.

The class was divided into four teams while the first two were the one who were to play first. Harry was in the first group and he was surprise to see Alice in the opposite side. The whistle blew and six balls started to be thrown blindly in every direction.

Many got hit at the first minute but Harry, having been able to avoid and dodge bludgers, quaffles and foul moves from the Slytherins while not falling off his broom founded the whole game quite effortless. After another minute, Harry was able to hit four players, evicting them from the court. He really would have been a fair beater.

Soon, only a handful remained, Alice among them, showing unearthly grace and elegance in dodging the balls. Harry aimed for the pixie girl and with a playful grin, threw an impressive shot at her. He was immensely impressed when the girl, like always simply side stepped the attack with a beam. Harry felt excitement course through him, like everytime he played Quidditch.

He quickly got another inflated ball and was about to take another aim when he heard the whispers of the girls near the sidelines.

"Alice Cullen, she's always a show off"

"Yeah, and not only that, he's together with Jasper right? And they're supposed to be siblings!"

"She's a freak and her abnormal features and movements just made her queerer—

Suddenly a ball landed harshly an inch away from where her dainty feet rested. The thunderous sound of the ball hitting the gym floors stopped the game, rendering everyone quiet.

"I—I… what…" the girl stuttered.

"I'm sorry" Harry approached the awe stricken girl with a sneer that could have made Snape proud "my hand tends to slip when bothersome gibbers destruct me when I'm playing"

Harry gave the girl a last look before turning his back on her.

"I suggest you stay away from the sidelines whenever you chitchat… if you don't want any random balls straying from court towards some pug- face."

With that Harry resumed walking towards the locker room, never bothering to finish the game or acknowledge the curious and disbelieving looks thrown at him by the two Cullens.

==========================MF===========================

Harry kicked his locker shut in irritation. He knew that he almost frequently lost his temper but it's the first time he reacted in that particular way. He could have hurt her if he wants to…. And he really wanted back there! It was only a last minute hesitation that made him miss his target, which is actually the girl's face.

What bothered him next is why he was livid by what the bitch was talking about. It was only gossip anyway and he's not really that close to Alice to make him that mad for hearing someone bad mouth the girl. Harry just saw red whenever someone was being an outcast for things far beyond their doing. To call someone a freak…..

Harry shook his head. The encounter made unwelcome memories from the Dursleys resurface. Gritting his teeth, he snatched his bag and headed for the parking lot, ready to call it a day.

He emerged from the brick entrance and jogged down the steps when he sensed a menacing presence. Harry quickly ducked in reflex, a wooden rod sailing millimeters above his head a mere second where his head was a while ago. He stepped away from his attacker and made a ninety degree turn to face three flouting boys his age.

He vaguely remembered the blond spiky haired somewhere but couldn't think of something he did that could have offended him. His two lanky, who reminded him a little bit of Crabbe and Goyle, stood firmly by his side while cracking their fists.

"Do I know you?" Harry fleeted his gaze, assessing his opponents. One thing he learned in war is to always look at the bigger picture before running head first. "You should be careful where you swing that _stick_, good thing I saw it before hand."

The blond, who's tossing the rod up in the air before catching it, sneered "You don't know us… yet, but after we're finished with you, you'll definitely gonna remember us"

The other two laughed boisterously as they advance at him while Harry kept his distance, playing it cool. "There must be a reason why you're doing this"

"Do you know Jessica Pike?"

Harry stopped his assessment, staring confusedly at them. "Who?"

His ignorance only fueled the blonde's anger and surged toward Harry, rod raised ready to hit him. "She's my girlfriend you bastard!"

Harry quickly dodged to avoid the wood when he suddenly felt the Goyle look alike wound his arm around him, locking him in a broad chest.

"And why would that concern me you dimwit?!" Harry struggled through cage like arms. He jabbed the stomach behind him harshly and heard a groan from his captor. The arm loosened and Harry quickly swiped his feet, tripping the enemy.

"She's the girl you almost hit in gym bastard!" the blond once again swung his weapon towards him. Harry was about to dodge when the other guy who looks like Crabbe held him in place by hooking his arm around his armpit, successfully rendering Harry immobile.

The impact left Harry choking and out of breathe. Black spots danced in his vision and he swore a rib or two had been broken. He carefully opened his eye and looked straight at his assaulters.

"Oh, you mean the bitch—

Another hit landed on him, this time a punch in his gut. Harry cough up blood.

"No one messes up with my girl Potter!"

Another hit, this time on his face.

"Be thankful I didn't mess up her face you git…" Harry wheezed, now having a hard time breathing. He spat the blood in his mouth before glaring. "It's her fault anyway for having such a big mouth"

Harry, with a burst of energy, managed to shrug of the one holding him and at the same time landed a punch that knocked him out. With a snarl the blond lunged at Harry. "What do you know anyway?! You and the Cullens are just freaks!"

Harry caught the punched aimed at him.

"You're the one who don't know anything" Harry tightened his grip until the blond cried out in pain. He can feel his magic pulsing in the air, ready to strike, but Harry reined it. "I'm not just a freak… I'm something worst"

Harry gripped harder, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as he broke some of the guy's tendons. A horrified scream pierced the air as the blond almost choked a sob. Harry woke from his trance and stared appalled at what he did. He quickly released the mangled fist and staggered back.

"Don't come near me again!"

Harry run towards his Porsche, the fear and disgust evident in the blonde's eyes burned in his mind. He fumbled for his keys when the first strike of dizziness knocked him to his feet. He was now gasping for air as he felt two of his ribs sticking out awkwardly. He coughed once again and when he brought his hand in front of him, he was not surprised to see the red substance.

He staggered to stand up when his knees buckled but before he hit the hard pavement, strong arms caught him, bringing him possessively close to a broad chest.

"Is he alright Edward?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"But Edward—

"Don't…. Alice there's…. blood."

Amidst his hazy mind, Harry could detect the strain in Edward's voice, like he was not breathing. Vaguely, he could feel the body supporting him shaking.

"But how are you taking it Edward? This is bad… I'll call for someone—

"No!!! They'll take him away!"

"But he needs help Edward!... I know, we'll take him to Carlisle…. Come on Edward"

Harry heard an animalistic growl and the arms around him tightened.

"You need to carry him to your car Edward, there's not much time!"

Harry's body was rocked with harsh coughs and he gasped for air, but every inhale was like needles stabbing at his lungs.

"Edward… please…."

Harry was lifted effortlessly from the ground and before he totally loss consciousness, he barely opened his eyes to glimpse at the person holding him reverently.

_Angel… I'm being held by an angel……._

**a/n**

hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Chapter Six**

'_Take it Harry! You saved me!'_

'_No! I won't leave you!'_

_The sky was washed in darkness and the wind howled belligerently, making the two boys duck and cover their face in protection from the flying twigs and leaves. The tall hedges that composed the magical maze swayed menacingly, warning them of the upcoming danger if they don't take the cup._

'_Come on Harry, you need to take it now!' Cedric Diggory shouted through the chaos 'You're supposed to win, if you didn't save me back there, you would have gotten to the cup earlier!'_

'_I can't leave you Cedric…' Harry answered back pleadingly, looking at the path they just emerged 'It's dangerous here, and we promised Cedric! We promised that we'll look for each other's back and won't abandon the other!'_

'_Harry…' Cedric reached out for Harry's face, tilting his head to look at him._

'_If you're in my place right now and you saved me, would you leave me Cedric?' Harry asked in a non withering gaze._

'_No!' Cedric looked at him, horrified, clutching his shoulders tightly 'I would never leave you Harry! I don't care about winning, all I want is for you to be safe!'_

_Harry smiled softly 'I know… and that's how it is for me also. All I care about is you"_

_Cedric had an unreadable expression before his handsome visage broke with the same smile, looking at the person in front of him with overflowing love. 'You may be The Harry Potter for some… the boy-who-lived for many or the savior of the wizarding world for a few…' he reached out for Harry once again, removing the bangs gently from Harry's forehead before touching the lightning bolt scar with such tenderness._

'_But for me… you're just Harry… my Harry… my world'_

_Before Harry could respond, the wind seemed to pick up in speed and strength, making their hair dance wildly around their head. There was a booming noise and the hedges in the maze started to close around them._

'_At the count of three Cedric, we'll both take the cup!' Harry looked at Cedric, linking their hands 'One… two… THREE!'_

_Cedric and Harry both lunged for the cup, quickly transporting them into the graveyard in a whirlwind of sparks. Both landed hard on the ground and even before Harry got back on his feet, he could already sense that they shouldn't be here._

'_What's this place?' Cedric wondered, breaking away from Harry to approach a giant tomb with a cloaked statue seemingly guarding it._

_Harry scrambled for the engraving, tracing them with his finger. 'TOM… RIDDLE…'_

_Fear grappled Harry ''Cedric—_

_A wooden door creaked open, revealing a grubby Peter Pettigrew and the bundled form of Voldemort._

'_Who are you?! Stay back!' Cedric pointed his wand in warning, putting himself between Harry and the men._

'_No! Cedric—_

_Harry tried to scramble in front of Cedric but it was too late, Voldemort already uttered the world that would warrant Cedric's death._

'_Kill the spare….'_

'_No!!!'_

_The last thing Harry saw were Cedric's lifeless orbs staring accusingly back at him._

Harry bolted up from his lying position, choking his name with such longing.

"Cedric!"

He clutched at the man hovering over him. It was Cedric! Cedric's back! It was the soft brown hair, the same taunt chin and nose! Those full lips… Harry almost sobbed in relief. He's not dead… Pettigrew didn't kill him. He raised his vision expectantly to look at those haunting bright hazel eyes that always leave him breathless…. And saw not the hazel he was used to seeing but unfamiliar light brown orbs laced with worry.

A cold hand quickly assisted him, forcing him to lie back down. "Please lie down Harry, you're going to hurt yourself further"

Harry blink back the white spots dancing in his vision and tried to breathe deeply in an attempt to lessen the pain in his ribs. Once he opened his eyes, he could blearily make out the white ceiling and the sterile smell. He looked at the source of the familiar voice and needed to restrain the grieving moan that threatened to erupt from his lips

Cedric… why does he need to look like Cedric?! He's not Cedric so what right does he have to look like him?! Everytime he looked at him, it just gives Harry a false sense of hope, and it's just so wrong and evil to do so because deep inside he knew that Cedric would never come back!

"Alice, please call for Carlisle" Edward immediately told her sister and Alice came out to look for their father. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry kept his head stubbornly facing at the side opposite where he knew Edward was. "Yes"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Edward spoke again. "What happened back there Harry? Alice and I saw you collapsing near your car…. You were coughing blood Harry!... I don't know what to do—I was—

Harry tentatively looked at Edward, sensing the desperation and confusion in him. He bit his lips guiltily. It was not Edward's fault to look so much like Cedric, and now that he thought of it, it was in Edward's arms that caught him when he collapsed.

"I'm fine Edward…" Harry answered, facing him but not quite meeting his eyes "I got out early and three boys ambushed me… we got into a fight… and well I managed to hit them and get away and I guess that's when you and Alice found me"

"Who are they Harry?!" Edward almost hissed "How dare they, hurt you! You almost got killed!"

"I don't know their names but one has blonde hair… I think he's Jessica Pike's boyfriend… and anyway, you're exaggerating! They just landed a couple of punch that's all, nothing fatal" Harry dismissed with a shake of his head.

"Not fatal?" Edward almost hissed "a couple of punches that made you cough blood and land into a hospital? Harry, I don't think that's all that happened"

"Well, they kind of used a wooden rod… but I just got hit a couple of times!" Harry defended with a frown. "I'm fine now anyway"

"How could you say that so lightly? You fainted and if I hadn't caught you…. You were so motionless and you were bloody… it's as if you were—

Edward was cut off when Harry stared at him pointedly "Believe me Edward… I've had worse… anyway, they won't be going home unscathed either, they were just as badly beaten up as I am."

Their conversation was temporarily interrupted when Alice entered with an equally breathe taking man at her side. He was wearing the standard white coat but it did nothing to lessen his beauty. The man strode over Harry and Edward backed off hesitantly.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm just gonna check up on Mr. Potter" Carlisle smiled reassuringly at his son.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen" the doctor, who apparently are the Cullens' foster father turned towards Harry. He had the same pale skin as his kids and the light brown eyes and Harry had to wonder if his wife had the same characteristics.

"Are you hurting anywhere in particular?" Carlisle unwound the stethoscope from his shoulders and used it to check on Harry's heartbeat.

"I'm fine—

Harry gasp in pain as Carlisle decided to abandon his previous action and started to press a little on his bandaged chest and torso.

"I don't think you're fine at all Mr. Potter" Carlisle turned to him seriously "Aside from the obvious bruising, you broke two of your ribs, injured your spleen and almost punctured your right lung, thus the cause of the bleeding."

"Now if you would kindly tell me what happened Mr. Potter?"

"It's just sort of a misunderstanding…"

"I don't think that's remotely even close to what you are saying. A simple misunderstanding doesn't cause a person to have such injuries you've sustained."

Harry sighed, running his hand through his messy locks.

"Can't you just leave it Dr. Cullen? I don't want any trouble"

"You don't understand Mr. Potter. What you've been engage into is not a simple school fight. You could have been killed by whoever did this to you and by law, they could be charge with assault and attempted murder" Carlisle explained.

"That's clearly an exaggeration Dr. Cullen… I feel fine and I don't think I came close to dying" Harry argued.

"Do you know what happened if your broken rib successfully punctured your lung Mr. Potter? You would have drowned in your own blood. Air cannot enter your lungs and blood would have filled all your aerial passage and a serious internal complication would have ensured…. If you miraculously don't die yet after a minute of puncturing your lung."

Harry wisely shut his mouth.

"I'll call your school tomorrow so that the culprit would be punished accordingly." Carlisle sigh before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "I know you don't want to cause trouble but you were hurt Harry… no one deserved what they did to you and they need to face the consequence of their action."

Harry looked at the genuine concern in Carlisle's face and couldn't help but feel grateful towards the doctor.

"I understand… and thank you" he gave the pale man a small smile.

"But before I go, I just want to bring it into your attention that I tried to contact your guardian… Remus Lupin." Carlisle said, checking his clip board.

Harry paled drastically. Moony wouldn't be happy to hear that he got his ass landed on the hospital the first day of school. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. We weren't able to contact him. The answering machine answered our calls and he doesn't seem to have a cell phone with him." Carlisle explained.

Harry almost sighed in relief. Remus was probably in an Order meeting and wouldn't be back earlier than midnight.

"It's fine, Remus would probably be late, I'll just tell him later at home."

"I don't think that's possible. You cannot leave the hospital yet with your condition. I merely wanted to contact your guardian to inform you that you'll be staying over" Carlisle said.

Harry shook his head "No, you don't understand, I can't stay, tomorrow is—

Carlisle smiled. "Tomorrow's Saturday, don't worry there won't be classes."

Harry groaned, wanting badly to bang his head somewhere in frustration. That's exactly why he needs to be home! Tomorrow will be the official start of his training and damn him if he'll miss it just because they won't let him leave the fucking hospital. His potions at home could have repaired any damaged in him faster than any medicine they have!

"That's—

Harry couldn't practically tell them that he's a wizard in training to kill a mad Dark Lord and couldn't afford to be lying around in hospital beds.

"Look, Dr. Cullen, I'm already an adult by law so if I want to leave the hospital, I could very well do so any time I want." Harry tried to reason out as politely as he could.

"But you have a guardian—

"Yes I do have, but not in the sense that you seem to be thinking. Before I leave England, my emancipation papers were settled so that means that in the eyes of the law, I am an adult. As for my guardian, he's really more of a housemate… he's not legally holding any responsible over me."

Harry explained in a matter of fact tone. He looked earnestly at the doctor, trying to convey all his desperation with one look. "I really need to be home Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll have one of my children accompany you home."

Harry nodded in relief, looking at Alice and Edward who stayed still like a statue throughout their father's observation.

"I'll do it Carlisle, Alice can go pick Harry's car in the school's parking lot." Edward looked hard at Alice, daring her to say otherwise.

"Of course I'll do it! I just need to get Harry's car keys and I'll be going" Alice smiled knowingly.

"Uuumm… sure" Harry rummaged through his backpack near his bed and tossed the keys on Alice who caught it expertly.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of your baby, not a scratch, just look after yourself!" Alice beamed, and with that, disappeared, leaving the door open.

Harry just blinked. "Is she on a diet sugar or anything? She seems so energetic."

Both Cullen laughed. "She's always like that, now I'll leave both you and Edward. Before you go just come by the lobby to sign the release papers." Carlisle added before disappearing himself.

======================MF========================

Harry sat inside Edward's silver Volvo, enjoying the wind blowing in his face as they drive in an almost neck breaking speed, going towards Harry's house.

Harry heard a chuckle "What?"

Edward looked at him with a smile. "Nothing, it's just that you're the first person who rode this car without holding onto his chair praying for his dear life."

Harry settled his chin on his upturned palm and faced his companion. "I just like riding fast…. I love the feeling of the wind on my cheeks, blowing my hair… It just thrilled me!" Harry explained with exuberance "But even I don't drive without looking on the road"

Edward just laughed further, bringing a smile on Harry's face. "Don't worry, we won't crush. I know what I'm doing."

Oddly enough, Harry found himself trusting Edward…. That he wouldn't let anything harm Harry.

"Edward…" Harry took a deep breathe "I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier after lunch… I know I haven't been the least bit friendly and—

"No, don't" Edward said with a quiet voice, his eyes now intently on the road. "It's also my fault. I haven't been that pleasant either… so can we just call it even? Between us?"

Harry almost chuckled at the apprehension lacing in Edward's voice. "Okay, I guess it'll be even between us"

Edward pulled over in front of Harry's house and abruptly killed the engine. " Then I guess we can start all over again?"

Harry tilted his head cutely, a little confused. His emerald orbs shined beautifully in the darkness. Edward shifted his body so that he's partially facing Harry.

"Hello…" Edward smiled, his eyes sparkling with humor. "My name's Edward… You're Harry right?"

Edward extended his hand in invitation. Harry looked at it, contemplating. Should he take it? It's just a handshake anyway, totally harmless. But Harry couldn't help but think that once he accepted that hand, he wouldn't be able to stop the other things that he's desperately trying to prevent. He promised himself that he doesn't need any acquaintances or friends. It'll just distract him from his goal.

Harry lifted his hand towards Edward's own.

Cedric… Harry couldn't help but marvel at the resemblance. They really do look alike. But now that Harry had the time to really observe Edward he saw the subtle difference. Edward's hair was wilder than Cedric's, who always keep it in a neat trim. Edward has broader shoulder and higher cheekbone, not to mention the great contrast between Edward's pale skin and Cedric's slightly toned one. And the eyes… it's the first thing that set them apart.

Edward had the warm caramel orb that held wisdom and maturity way beyond his age. With a sighed, Harry clasp Edward's hand tightly against his.

"Yes, I'm Harry, the new kid" Harry smiled. He doesn't know what urged him to take the hand. Maybe it's a way of showing himself that it's not Cedric—or more like convincing himself not to see Cedric but Edward. Maybe it's to show gratitude for saving him. None the less, it doesn't mean anything.

Harry dropped his hand and thanked Edward for the ride. He hopped off the car and was about to close the door when Edward leaned down and asked him a question.

"Harry… would you like to be my partner for Music?"

Harry looked at the Adonis looking almost expectantly at him.

"Sure…."

"Then what time are you free for practice?" Edward inquired.

"I'll be available tomorrow night" Harry replied, mentally running down his schedule for tomorrow.

"I'll pick you up then, six sharp" Edward gazed at him with such intensity that made Harry's breathe hitch.

Harry just nodded mutely then quickly turned towards the two story house. He didn't dare breathe even after he closed the door behind him. Once he heard the Volvo's engine start and went away did Harry dare to breathe out and gradually slump down, quivering with one thought in mind.

_This still doesn't mean anything._

**a/n**

First of all I would like to thank those who reviewed! I was really happy to know that the story was well received.

Again, please don't forget to click the review button, I'd really like to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Chapter 7**

"Moony! Please stop!"

Harry pushed his enraged guardian with all his might back on the kitchen chair. Remus' eyes were flickering between the normal chocolate brown to the eerie yellow that manifests his werewolf side.

"No, let me go Harry!" Remus' voice had a growling quality and his slowly lengthening nails dig lethally on Harry's pale skin.

"Moony, please come down! You're going to accidentally hurt someone if you succumb to your anger!" Harry was seriously having a hard time in containing his guardian. With the wolfish quality gradually showing because of Remus' anger also comes the extra ordinary strength that werewolves possess.

"I'm going to do worse, I'm gonna kill them! No one hurts my cub!"

With a great leap of power, Remus flung Harry away from him. Harry landed painfully against the glass cabinets holding the silverware, shattering it with Remus' strength and the intensity by Harry's impact. The hopping mad older wizard bounded to the kitchen exit when suddenly, Harry snatched his wand from his inside pocket and shouted a curse at the slowly turning werewolf.

"Pertificus Totalus!"

The effect was instant and Remus limbs suddenly stuck together, frigid, and he slump unceremoniously on the kitchen floor. Harry scrambled to his feet towards his guardian, totally unmindful of the pain surging through his injuries.

"Moony… I'm sorry" Harry stroked Remus' hair in a comforting manner and gazed sorrowfully at him. "I don't want to do this but I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

Remus' face still held the savage look of the insane and his eyes continued to flicker and turn from brown to yellow.

"Come on Remus… fight it… I wouldn't free you from the spell unless you come back to me…. The gentle and rational Remus' that I know."

Remus continued to show signs of struggle from the constant wavering and rolling of his eyes when suddenly, a drop of blood fell on his cheeks from the open gash on Harry's cheek which he got from the shattered glasses. Remus eyes suddenly focused and warm teary chocolate orbs stared touchingly at the bloodied face of his cub.

Harry, with shaking hands, lifted the spell from his guardian seeing that he was already back and in control of his mind and actions. Remus reached out and touched the scratches and cuts littered on the usually unblemished skin, saved for the famous lightning bolt scar.

"I'm sorry Harry…. I'm sorry…." Remus sat up as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. "I hurt you when I am the one who swore to protect you…."

Harry touched the hand caressing his face and gripped it in assurance. "I'm fine Moony…. I didn't want you to see me like this but—

"Yes! I shouldn't have seen you like that because you should never be hurt in the first place!" Remus' shouted angrily, more to himself than to Harry.

"Remus, don't think even for a minute that it's your fault! Those who punch and hit me are the criminal, not you!"

"That's why I'm going to tear them apart for doing this to you!" Remus struggled against the hold but found himself on the other side of Harry's wand once again.

"Don't make me do this again Moony…" Harry sighed. He knew that this would happen that's why as soon as he got home, he took a shower and was planning on taking his much needed potions when suddenly, he saw the emerald flames erupt from the fire place, the next thing he knew, he was already battling with a ferocious werewolf.

"But Harry…" Remus complained with a little whine. Despite himself, Harry found the corner of his lips quirking in an attempt to hold the smirk threatening to blossom in his face.

"I'm finding your mood swings amusing Moony" Harry lowered his wand and helped his former professor back on the kitchen chair.

"Only amusing?" Remus asked the mirth back in his eyes.

"Okay, maybe a little perplexing" Harry humored while tapping his chin.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Remus murmured, casting his eyes down.

"Don't…." Harry waved it away "I'm just glad…. That someone cared"

Harry felt arms wound around him and warmth traveled through him that centered in his chest. It felt nice… Harry thought, to have someone to do the fighting and comforting for once. To be the one to be encased in a hug and have the privilege to sink in to oblivion and be cared for… to feel safe. Remus drew back slowly and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, making it a lot messier.

"You have many people that cared about you Harry" Remus replied, standing up.

_Yes… but they're now dead, _Harry thought, _because of me_.

Remus headed for the cupboard and rummaged through his emergency potion stock. He returned with numerous potion bottles and settled it on the table in front of Harry. "Now tell me the extent of your injuries so that I'll know what to give you."

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to see Remus out of control again, which would surely happen if he said how much damage he got.

"No need Remus, I know what potions I'll need."

Harry got five bottles from the heap Remus brought and only glanced at them without needing to look at the labels. Remus noted this sudden knowledge of Harry with potions. He himself would need a minute to think thoroughly of the properties of the potion. Only Severus himself could do what Harry's doing now. Amidst his awe, he failed to register right away the number and the potions his cub required.

"Blood Replenishing Potion, Bruise Salve, Bone Mending Potion, Muscle Fortification Potion and… Appendage Augmentation?!" Remus growled "Pray tell me Harry why you need all this sort of healing and the potion to supplement and strengthen your organs?!"

Harry almost winced. "Moony calm down…. You're losing your control again" Harry coaxed.

Remus took a deep breathe but the hard look in his eyes never left. "Just tell what happened Harry and don't lie!"

"I was attacked by three thugs at school. I managed to beat them but I passed out and someone brought me to the hospital. The doctor said I managed to bruised my spleen, broke two of my ribs which almost punctured my lung." Harry recalled, taking note of the tightening of Remus' fist and the fast beating of the pulse in his neck. "But I'm fine now. I got first aid treatment and after I drink these potions I'll be good as new."

There was a momentary silence before Remus released a shaky breathe "I do hope that they'll get punished for this or else….

Harry let the treat hung in the air before smiling in gratitude at his guardian. "Don't worry Remus, Dr. Cullen would give the school a call tomorrow."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he's the one who treated me in the hospital" Harry replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to thank and see him personally" Remus smiled tiredly. "I think I'll drop by the hospital tomorrow"

"About tomorrow Remus… I need to go at a classmate's house for a project" Harry interjected before downing the Blood Replenishing Potion first. He grimaced at the taste.

"You do know that you'll have your training tomorrow, right Harry?" Remus asked "It'll do you no good to be… distracted from your duties"

"Of course" Harry drawled sarcastically "the Boy- Who- Lived can't afford to be side tracked or else I'll get killed by Voldemort or his minions."

"Harry! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then tell me what you mean!" Harry shouted, banging his hands on the table. "That I'm no more than a tool for Dumbledore and I have no right to have a life of my own?! If that's so then you should have just locked me in here and train me until I drop of exhaustion!"

Things and furniture started to shake and the light in the kitchen started to flicker on and off. In a corner, a china set exploded into tiny pieces of porcelain.

"Harry, I never said—

"You never say what you mean! All of you!" Harry raged "you let me run blindly into danger because you never explained anything to me! You keep on saying it's for my safety but look where it got you! Because of you keeping me always in the dark, Sirius got killed!!!"

Harry's throat constricted and he looked trembling at Remus' still and shock form. Silence ensued and the rattles stopped ominously.

"I- I…" Harry stuttered. Right then, Harry did the most unGryffindor thing he's ever done. He scooped his potions and turned tail towards his room.

======================MF=====================

"Vampires!"

_Huh?_

A hand banged on the desk in front of Harry and the snarling face of Mad- Eye Moody appeared surepptitiously. His magical eye ball whizzed around irritatingly and Harry held back the sneer that threatened to blossom in his face. He would never tell it to anyone but he never liked Alastor Moody. He knew that the one he met in his fourth year was an imposter but it never changed the fact that he greatly abhors that eye of his that seemed to look right through him. It doesn't also help that the real Mad- Eye Moody seemed to be as maniacal in his teaching method as Barty Crouch Jr. was.

"Seems like Mr. Potter's off to dream land while everyone in the Order's trying their best to aid you in defeating the Dark Lord." Moody snarled in his face.

Harry clenched his fist under the table and gave his professor a fake smile "I'm sorry professor, maybe you could repeat what you said?"

"This is the last time I'll do this Potter! If I'm a Death Eater, I won't nudge you before I fire the killing curse!"

Harry sighed mentally. He'd been thinking of his row with Remus all night and the bugs under his night are a testimony of his sleepless night. At least, when he woke up, the cuts and bruises already faded and he's not having a hard time breathing anymore.

"Vampires. What do you know about vampires Potter?" Moody questioned pointedly, shuffling away towards the board. One of the rooms was cast a spell so that whatever class Harry's having would magically rearrange itself to accommodate his lessons.

"I don't really have an extensive knowledge about vampires, sir, only the usual" Harry responded.

"And what's the usual Potter?" Moody grumbled.

"Enhanced senses, inhuman strength and marble hard skin" Harry shrugged. To be totally honest, Harry had been conducting a self study and research over the course of the previous summer which explains his surprising knowledge about potions and other subjects. But he really never had the time to research about magical creatures when there's mountain of books about spells and potions he still needs to read.

"Correct but those are only some of the characteristics of a vampire." Moody paced restlessly "You need to know more than that if you're going to face them at the other side of the battle field."

"Face them sir?"

"Yes, face them! Voldemort had already made the alliance with these dark creatures for the final battle so if you want to survive before you find yourself face to face with the Dark Lord, you need to know as much as you need about vampires!" Moody explained with eyes burning in hatred.

Suddenly, Mad-Eye Moody's blue magical eye shifted dead on Harry's own emerald one. "Next meeting Potter, I want you to be able to tell me the most effective ways to kill a vampire."

-

_

__

___

_Vampires which dated back as early as the 6__th__ century in European culture, are beings referred to as undead that sucks the blood from its prey which are humans. They are technically called 'undead' for they are literally speaking, dead but which that comes to dwell with the living. _

_In contradiction to the muggle definition of these dark creatures, they are not affected or harmed by the sight of the sun, garlic or by holy wooden stakes. They have reflections and are also capable of eating human food, though their bodies are unable to __digest__ it and they must cough it up later. They do not have to breathe, but typically find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell._

_All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is extremely cold and flawless pale and has the texture and feel of marble; in direct sunlight it sparkles. Newborn vampires have bright red eyes, though they fade to a deeper crimson over the course of a year._

_All vampires' eyes grow darker with thirst, eventually fading to black, and they only tire from lack of blood. All vampires are described as having __superhuman strength__, with the ability to uproot trees, throw cars, and crush metal and are immortal. Newborn vampires are known to be exceptionally strong during their first year because of the excessive amount of human blood still in their systems. Vampires have very keen senses and are able to see and hear clearly for miles and move with such speed that they become a blur to human eyes._

_Vampires are unable to sleep, and thus spend all days and nights awake. After the transformation from human to vampire, a certain ability becomes enhanced, sometimes resulting in a specialized skill. While not definite, the theory behind these special abilities is that the power is reminiscent of the individual's original personality—_

Harry shut the 'Vampires in the World of Darkness' irritatingly, making him cough as the dust particles accumulated became airborne with the force of his action. This is the third book he read about the subject of the vampires but each book told him no effective way to kill a vampire. When he looked at the publish date of the books in the library, he almost groaned. They were all dated back almost a century ago.

No wonder they held so little information. At that time, vampires were more elusive and few in numbers to have concrete information yet. Upon further scouting in the quaint library they've built in the house, Harry finally gave up in searching for anymore books concerning vampires. The 'Vampires in the World of Darkness' was the last book he could find.

With a sighed, he checked his wrist watch: 12:15. He was supposed to have his lesson with Snape later but an emergency Death Eater meeting came up and he wouldn't have anything to do until his Transfiguration lesson with Remus at four.

Upon a minute of calculations and planning, he decided to drive to Port Angeles and looked for a bookstore that could sell him what he needed. Harry remembered that there is a small wizarding community in there and there's a possibility this could help him in his research.

=======================MF==========================

"Excuse me miss, may I inquire if Dr. Cullen is currently available?"

The young woman in her early twenties shifted uncomfortably as the rate of the beating of her heart suddenly accelerated. The man looked kind enough, albeit a little rugged but he couldn't help but feel a trickle of fear and nervousness creep in her. There's just something about him….

"Can I get your name sir?" The woman asked, congratulating herself for not stuttering.

"Remus Lupin" the man smiled warmly. The woman, who is a nurse, mentally berated herself for fearing this kind and gentle man. She scanned over her clip board.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you have an appointment—

"Oh no, I'm sorry this visit is abrupt but I would really like to meet him. I'm the guardian of Mr. Harry Potter. I believe he's been brought here yesterday?"

The nurse's face lit up like a Christmas tree as recognition flash through her. Who wouldn't remember that young man? He's absolutely gorgeous and every nurse that laid eyes on his unconscious face couldn't help but blush.

"Y-Yes of course, Dr. Cullen's office's down the hall third door on the left side"

"Thank you" Remus smiled pleasantly. After he turned his back on the nurse, a tired sigh escaped his lips. Though many tried to hide it, he could still smell the fear lingering in them even if they themselves don't acknowledge it, though Remus couldn't blame them. Deep down, humans can sense the wolf in him and unconsciously, became weary of him.

After a few quick strides, Remus could already see the door the nurse was telling him about when a foul smell suddenly hit his nostrils. He froze and a growl escaped his lips. He continued to walk towards the door with a golden plate nailed into it.

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

Remus shifted soundlessly and he could see that the door was ajar a little bit. He quickly cast a disillusion charm on him and he quickly blended with his surroundings like a chameleon. He peered inside.

Dr. Cullen has his back on the door so Remus couldn't see the features of the man. Still, his scent already is more than a proof of Remus' theory. Suddenly, Carlisle became frigid and he swiftly turned towards the door, his eyes narrowed and sniffing.

_Too fast for a human…_

Even before Carlisle reached and yanked the door open, Remus was already down the hall, still invisible. The scent, the speed and the pale skin was all he needed to see.

-

__

___

____

"Welcome dear, how can I help you?" an elderly woman greeted Harry as he entered the antique bookstore he passed by. At first, he thought it was a magical place since people just kept on walking pass it like they couldn't see the bookstore but upon further observation, he discovered that muggles in general really just don't care about a shop that sold things older than them.

The first time Harry saw the elderly woman behind the dusty counter, he could tell straight away that she was a squib. Years with Mrs. Figgs taught him to be more sensitive about wizard's magical core.

"Nothing, I mean I'll just look around."

Harry flattened his hair on his forehead in habit though his scar was already hidden. No one should know that he's in Forks and he wouldn't take chances that the old woman may have any contact in the Wizarding world in Britain. He shifted through book shelves for a minute before totally giving up.

The whole place was mess, no wonder no one goes there. The books and shelves were all dusty with age; unrecognizable trinkets which Harry doubts are for sale were littered on the floor. Books were not categorized and were just in jumbled heap and cobwebs infested not only the ceilings but the furniture as well. The place eerily reminded him of Grimauld Place.

"Umm, excuse me, but I think I would need your assistance" Harry found his way back to the counter and asked.

"I'd be happy to help a fine young man such as you… now what book is you particularly looking for?"

Harry hesitated at first. He wouldn't really like to disclose such straight forward fact about his research. "Dark Creatures… is there by any chance you're selling books about dark creatures?"

The old woman clapped her hands in delight "Oh! I think I just might have what you're looking for! But I think you need to be a little specific. We have books about Incubi, Werewolves, shape- shifters, vampires—

"Can I see the books about the vampires?" Harry tried not to sound too eager.

"Actually I only have one book about that subject, let me look for it for a moment."

The old woman disappeared and rummaged through her stocks under the counter and right after a minute emerged triumphantly with a thick book.

"Here it is" she handed it to Harry.

'The Twilight of Vampires in the Modern Times' Harry read. He scanned the contents for a minute before he decided to buy it.

"It's your dear, you don't have to pay it" the old woman shook her head.

"But—

"It's fine really. It's just a personal collection and I'm through reading it anyway." She replied "And I really do think that you need it more than I do"

"Thanks… I guess" Harry smiled at her before walking towards the door.

"Oh, and before you go…" the woman called out "there's more to them than what that book contains, discover them for yourself" she gave a final wink.

Harry was confused by her words but just nodded and exited the bookstore. The crowd's chatter and bustle surprised him a little after spending his time in the isolated store. He heard his stomach grumble and was surprise to discover that it was already half past two. He decided to take a walk and look for a restaurant.

After half an hour of walking, he noticed that there were only a few people in the streets and buildings started to decreased. Harry decided to just return to his car near the bookstore and just head home when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation of being watched. He took deep breathes and could see shadows lurking somewhere.

Harry quickened his steps and tried to think rationally. If those were Death Eaters, he'd have to be ready. He touched his wand in assurance inside his jacket and felt comforted at the feel of the 11 inch wood. He could now hear their footsteps following in synch with him and stole a glance behind him.

Harry almost laughed out loud.

No dark cloaked and masked creatures. There were only four drunk men behind him. He doesn't know if he should laugh at his stupidity or sigh in relief. Sure he was outnumbered nut unlike before, he's prepared to use his wand.

Harry tried to lose them but since they were practically the only people in the streets, that plan was futile. Harry just let them followed him beside a deserted road before turning to confront them.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked, maintaining the distance between them. He was now thinking of the suitable curse he could use on them.

The four thugs laughed, as if sharing a private joke between them. One of them, a blonde, which caused Harry to snort, stepped forward towards him.

"We'd just like to ask if you'll like to accompany us." He grinned lecherously.

"Sorry, I don't go out with strangers"

The men started to circulate on him like a pack of vultures but Harry maintained his ground.

"Come on pretty, we'll have such a good time" they laughed once again, their breathe causing Harry to crinkle his nose.

_Pretty?!_ Harry fumed inside. He was actually just thinking of using stupefy or even maybe obliviate but he suddenly had second thoughts. Maybe Sectumsempra is a lot more preferable. If he could cast it on Malfoy, surely he could do it again on these drunken thugs.

"I suggest you leave me alone and look for someone who's willing to play your games." Harry bristled

"Oh, but we want you!" the blonde one made a move to grab him but Harry was prepared for it. He shuffled back and pointed his wand at the man.

"Step back now before you get hurt" Harry warned.

"What's this?! A stick?!" they continued to closed on him with a leer. "That can't hurt me!"

Harry smiled dangerously and was about to jinx them when a screeching noise assaulted their ear drums causing them all to look at the source. A familiar silver Volvo appeared and drove towards them in high speed. It came it a halt near them, almost bumping the four men which caused them to lose their footing and to tumble on the ground.

"Hey! What do you think are you doing?! You could have killed us!" one of them shouted angrily. Amidst it all, Harry pocketed his wand once again.

A livid Edward climbed off the car. The blonde tried to make a move towards him when Edward growled at him with threatening eyes. Even Harry felt a flash of fear upon seeing Edward. There was something completely different about him…. Something _predatory. _He quickly grabbed Harry's clothed arm and in all manner of speaking tossed him beside the driver's seat.

The still fear stricken thugs could only watch as the silver Volvo got back on the road and sped away like they have a death wish.

-

_

__

___

"What are you doing there Edward?!" Harry shouted, still angry at being manhandled. "And slow down for Merlin's sake!" Harry was worried that Edward might cause an accident as he whizzed pass cars without even looking at the side mirrors.

"I should be the one who should ask you that question Harry" Edward gritted as his grip on the stirring wheel tightened "Do you know what could have happened to you if I didn't came?!"

"I know what would have happened!" Harry shouted back "Nothing! You don't know anything!"

"I know! I do know!" Edward's voice rose as he looked at Harry with rage swirling in his eyes. Harry was muddled to see that instead of the usual light brown, Edward's eyes were almost black. "You're the one who doesn't know anything! You don't know what they're thinking about you!"

"Thinking about me?! What are you now Edward, some mind- reader?!" Harry didn't notice the stiffening of Edward's form as he continued to give him a piece of his mind. "You shouldn't have been there; I could take care of myself without you!"

"Oh really?! Is getting beat up by Jessica's boyfriend your way of taking care of yourself?! Because if you do, you're seriously a mad masochist!"

"I'm not talking about this with you, stop the car!" Harry growled angrily.

"What?! Why would—

"I said stop the fucking car Edward!"

The silver Volvo drove towards the side lane and upon reaching the soil ground, stopped abruptly with a jerk.

Harry quickly opened the side door and climbed off. He started to walk back when Edward called after him, he too outside the car, his arm resting on the roof.

"Where are you going Harry?! It's a long way back!"

Harry stopped walking and turned angrily towards Edward at a distance. "I don't care as long as it's far from you!" When Harry turned his back on him, he was shocked to see a black van heading his way. It obviously losing control as it zigzags towards the still frozen form of Harry. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable impact but what he didn't expect is to feel a strong cold arm wound around him and to be pressed protectively on a familiar broad chest.

There was the sound a metal bending and Harry snapped his eyes open, his emerald orbs staring disbelievingly at the handsome face of Edward Cullen.

"E- Edwrard…?"

_How did he get there…?_

Harry and Edward were both slumped on the ground when the van's door opened and a man climbed down fretting upon seeing them in front of his car.

"Oh my god… did I hit you?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Should I bring you to the hospital?!—

Edward still had an arm around Harry as he supported him to stand up. He could vaguely hear Edward talking to the man, reassuring him, but all Harry could concentrate on is the bent metal in front of the van where Edward's other hand was when they were still on the ground.

_Edward couldn't have…._

Harry was still locked in his own mind and functioned on autopilot mode as Edward guided him back in the Volvo and strapping him with the seat belt. Harry responded with Edward's bout of questions about his condition only with nods and shakes of the head.

Upon reaching Harry's house, Edward killed the engine and silence permeated. Harry could recall murmuring a thanks and climbing off the car. He was about to head for the front door when Edward followed him until there's only a couple of feet distance between them.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry? I could take you to the hospital—

"Are you hungry Edward?" Harry asked slowly, looking at Edward's dark eyes, recalling something from the books he has read that morning.

'_All vampires' eyes grow darker with thirst, eventually fading to black' _a voice whispered at the back of his mind

"What? Harry I don't think you're okay" Edward reached out towards Harry and settled a hand on his cheek.

_Cold…. _Harry's eyes widen.

'_Their skin is extremely cold and flawless pale'_

"Harry?" Edward shook him but all he could think of was the things he read in the 'Vampires in the World of Darkness'

'_All vampires are described as having __superhuman strength__, with the ability to uproot trees, throw cars, and crush metal' _the bent metal on the van a while ago…..

'_Vampires have very keen senses and are able to see and hear clearly for miles and move with such speed that they become a blur to human eyes.' _How'd he get so fast in front of him even before the van? He was at the back with his car…

'_Vampires are unable to sleep' _the dark shadows under his eyes…

'_After the transformation from human to vampire, a certain ability becomes enhanced, sometimes resulting in a specialized skill' _he could recall Edward's exact words…

"You don't know what they're thinking about you!"

"Thinking about me?! What are you now Edward, some mind- reader?!"

Harry finally snapped out of the haze his mind was enveloped with since the accident and looked at Edward straight in his eyes. He doesn't need to push Edward in the sunlight and see his skin sparkle nor does he have to know what Edward's true age is to truly believe what his mind was telling him.

With barely a whisper, Harry muttered the dreaded word that would change everything.

"Vampire…"

The last thing he saw was a pair of dark astonished eyes before Edward blurred out from his vision and was tackled roughly on the ground.

_To be continued…_

**a/n**

Once again thank you for those who reviewed, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, just click the review button and make me happy!

Hugs and kisses (eeeww, haha)

UNveiledME


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. These characters are borrowed from the renowned authors J.K Rowling and Stephanie Mayer.

**Summary:** (Harry potter x-over twilight) What if it was Harry, not Edward who was glaring at his lab partner that fateful Biology class? What if Edward reminds Harry of a love he longs to forget? How can love find its way between the two when Harry sees not Edward, but another person from his ghastly past? HP/EC

**Chapter 8**

_Previous:_

_With barely a whisper, Harry muttered the dreaded word that would change everything._

"_Vampire…"_

_The last thing he saw was a pair of dark astonished eyes before Edward blurred out from his vision and was tackled roughly on the ground._

_---------_

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you blood sucker! No one hurts Harry!"

Harry felt a shudder racked through his body upon hearing Lupin's maniacal raging. He stared, still in a daze, as Lupin banged Edward on the hard ground, his teeth pulled back menacingly and his eyes flicking dangerously from brown to yellow.

"Who—?"

Before Edward could recover from his shock, Lupin dragged him up by the scruffs of his shirt and tossed him brutally, making Edward collide with a tree. There was an audible crack and amidst Harry's haze, he couldn't help but wonder if it was Edward's spine or the tree that got snapped.

'Vampire… Edward's a vampire'

Harry gazed at Edward who seemed unhurt and was now starting to growl back at Lupin. He looked more animalistic and the shady black color of Edward's eyes made Harry snapped out of it totally. His previously muddled brain started to panic and his breathing became ragged as he started to realize the danger Lupin's in.

The two crouched low and started to position for their attacks. Harry's feet started to move of their own accord and before he knew it was heading blindly towards the two men. Lupin wouldn't stand a chance against a hungry and out of controlled full grown vampire when he's not even in his fully transformed werewolf state.

"Moony! NO!—

Before Harry could reach them, Edward and Lupin were already a blur running towards each other. Harry felt the adrenaline pump in his vein at the mere thought of Remus getting hurt once again because of his reckless action. He gave an extra push and managed to fling himself in front of Remus. He was just in the knick of time because his body is the only thing that separates the two creatures from tearing each other.

"Moony please stop—

"What are you doing Harry?! Get out of the way!" Harry tried to push pass Harry but Harry stood his ground. "He hurt you! No one hurts my cub!"

"Hurt him?! I would never hurt Harry!" Edward growled angrily at the accusation. "Unlike you!"

"What are you talking about?! Remus would never—

It was then that Harry felt the sting on his left cheek and the blood trickling down. Remus' fingers were sharp and got a bit of Harry's skin when the young wizard suddenly jumped in front of him. Edward's eyes softened back upon seeing Harry's state and took a step forward, reaching out to caress his face. His fingers were just inches away when Harry was pulled back towards Remus who started to capture Harry's face in between his shaking hands.

"Harry…. Cub…. I'm sorry…. I did it again didn't I? I hurt you again…" Remus howled with sorrowful eyes as he ran his thumb over the graze. "But I swear I didn't mean it… I just want him to pay for hurting you"

"I told you! I'd never!" Edward took a threatening step forward when suddenly, Harry pushed pass Remus and stood glaring at Edward's direction.

"Don't you dare hurt Moony!" Harry shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"What? But Harry, he's a werewolf—

"And you're a vampire" Harry finished challengingly, still standing protectively in front of Lupin.

"Leave."

"No, I won't! Harry—

"I said leave Edward!" Harry this time was the one who forwarded, seething.

Edward's shoulder slumped pitifully and he looked at Harry still, with his black orbs. "Is it because I'm a vampire?—

Harry shifted his head and clenched his fists tightly, making his knuckles white. "Just leave! And I don't want to see you ever again!"

-

_

__

Everything was just so surreal for Harry, as if it was all just a dream. The only wicked truth is just that, he could never wake up from it. As soon as Edward left, he run back to the house and slammed his door shut, locking it with multiple privacy charms. Dumbledore had arranged it with the ministry to remove the tracing charm on Harry's wand for the summer since the Death Eater's attack still poses a threat for his being and he would need to be able to defend himself when the situation requires it.

Harry dove in his bed without removing his shoes and hid under the blankets just like back when he's still sleeping under the cupboard in Privet Drive. It was only in this position that he's able to let go of his barriers and let the tears fall down. He knows it's a juvenile action to hide in that way but even when he was little, it was only under the security of a cover is he able to unveil his weakness.

"Why... Why?" Harry muttered angrily at himself.

He was starting to acknowledge Edward, to accept and let him in a place which only his friends had seen. But just when things are going wonderfully, fate seems to make it a point to be sadistic to him, and tell him that Edward was a fucking vampire!

Had he befriended Harry to lure him because of his blood?

Did he just want to play with him because he was a mere human?

Or did he want to kill Harry... like everyone else?

…like Voldemort?

'_Voldemort had already made the alliance with these dark creatures for the final battle' _Harry recalled what Moody told him in their lesson. Harry sat up abruptly, his emerald eyes shining eerily in the darkness of his room.

'Could it be…?'

Harry screamed viciously, pouring out all his frustrations and anger at the unfairness of it all. Mirrors and lights shattered into glittering shards, furniture started to rattle and in a distance, thunder rumbled. Harry was panting from exhaustion as he found himself kneeling on his bed with his elbows pressed on the now tangled sheets.

Vampires were already a part of Voldemort's army. The Cullens were vampires. Harry's meant to kill everything that hinders him from his revenge and nothing can stop him.

Not even Edward.

Harry suddenly felt his wards tingle and was not surprise to hear Remus call out his name.

"Cub please let me in…"

Harry quickly wiped away any trace of tears in his face and flicked his wand effortlessly in the direction of the door. There was a click and the wooden door creaked open, revealing Lupin standing dejectedly at the other side.

"Moony…"

Lupin strode over the bed, capturing Harry in a desperate hug.

"Moony… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Harry sobbed on his guardian's shoulder. "I didn't know…"

Lupin made a soothing sound and looked at Harry's pain filled eyes "It's not your fault Harry. Don't worry, I've already left a message on Dumbledore and we'll be moving soon. You can't stay here now that we know the dangers lurking here."

Harry's breathing stopped and his fist clenched tighter around Lupin's shirt. Lupin must have taken it for fear for he started to make soothing sounds once again. But all Harry could think of was what his guardian said.

They're leaving…

Of course they're leaving! He can't continue his training when one of Voldemort's creatures is within the vicinity. Vampire's at that! He needed to complete his training in a safer place undisturbed before he could face them. It's only reasonable that they need to change place as soon as possible.

Still, there seems to be something inside Harry that's making his heart grew heavy at the thought.

-

_

__

___

Harry stepped out of his room looking more or less like the undead. He hadn't had much sleep last night because his brain refused to shut down even at an ungodly hour. He had no choice but to read the book he bought in Port Angeles to past the time, meaning, sleeping at the time when one should actually already be waking up.

Harry treaded the hallway looking for Remus. It was already almost noon and he hadn't had something to eat yet. He was just about to climb down the stairs when suddenly, the scruff of his shirt was caught in a hard fist, dragging him in a room like a sack of rice.

"Hey!—

He was roughly pushed on a chair, making it tip dangerously backward. Harry gasp by the impact and upon opening his eyes, he growled menacingly at the face sneering down at him.

"Why Professor Moody, fancy seeing you in _my _house" Harry narrowed his eyes in irritation

"Why Potter" Moody growled in his face "fancy seeing you having a stroll when you're supposed to be in _my _class."

Harry pushed Moody in an attempt to hide his surprise. "Class? But Remus and I are moving—

"I don't know what got into your mind Potter but you're not going anywhere until your lesson's over!"

"But—

"You listen now _boy" _Harry unconsciously run his hand through his hair upon hearing the familiar term "Dumbledore specifically told me that you'll continue your training _here _until he orders us otherwise"

"But the vampires—

"Ah yes, the vampires" Moody grinned sadistically, walking back and fort the stock room. "Such a coincidence, really. We were just talking about the subject the day before and the next thing you know, they're pooping right in front of you!"

Harry gritted his teeth as Moody approached him. "The perfect timing actually. What better way to train than learning from the real thing?"

Moody leaned closer, his enchanted eye whizzing at the back of his head. "Tell me Potter, have you done your homework?"

Harry blink at the change of topic. "Of course."

Moody just grinned wider, his eye widening in glee as if he was a child who first opened his gift in a Christmas day. There was a maniacal aura surrounding him that Harry felt tense immediately.

"Then you know the most effective way to kill a vampire" the professor stated more than asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer was immediately shut up by Moody's threatening look.

"Oh no Mr. Potter! We're not having a discussion today! But rather a test."

"Test?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, yes!" Moody was now frantically waving his hand in excitement, his expression giddy. "And you do want to pass do you?"

"…Yes…" Harry breathed out, his eyes widening at the impossibility of the thoughts entering his brain.

"Then you have to kill a vampire" Moody answered, his blue eye staring straight at him unemotionally unlike his other eye which is full of agitation.

Harry stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back in outrage.

"Kill a vampire?!" Harry roared incredulously "Have you finally snapped out of your mind?!"

Moody just stared at him with a poker face, grunting in reply. "What's the matter Potter? Knowing how to kill is not enough. You should be able to do it in real life or else it'd be useless."

Harry stared at Moody disbelievingly. His shoulders slumped and a sighed escaped his lips. "But we're not yet in the battlefield—

"Battlefield?!" Moody sneered at Harry viciously, almost beating Snape's own one. "Everywhere is a battlefield! Everytime is a battle! Did the Dark Lord wait when he attacked all those students in Hogwarts?!"

"Did he have any second thoughts in killing your friends?!"

"NO! Stop it! Don't you dare use them against me!" Harry stepped back, shaking his head as the dormant guilt started to resurface once again.

"But it's true isn't it Potter? They died in a place where they should be safe, didn't they?" Moody advanced towards Harry in deliberate steps, his face clouded with dark aura "Can't you see Potter? There's no where safe. Wherever you go, the Dark Lord will always be your shadow… killing everyone trying to protect you…."

"No….Please…" Harry, by now had the wall on his back. He continued to shake his head but his once bright emerald orbs were hazy as he was once again trapped in a nightmare.

"All you could do is fight back… Kill them! Kill Potter! Only then will you no longer need to run or hide." Moody was so close to Harry he could almost touch him, not that Harry would know seeing how far he's already gone.

"If you don't kill them now…. They'll be the one who'll kill you later"

Harry's eyes widened as his breathe came in ragged pants. A picture of Edward's angelic face came into view. Kill him….? No! He can't die yet. Not until he fulfills the prophesy…. Not until he had his revenge.

"Do it Potter…. Kill."

Moody stood abruptly and limped strongly towards the door, not waiting for a reply. He was just about to yank the door open when a chilling voice reverberated through the room. Fear coursed through him. He hasn't had that feeling even when he's facing Death Eaters.

"Kill… kill… kill…"

Harry was slumped down, darkness shrouding his face. Still his emerald orbs have an eerie glint at them, staring straight ahead at nothing, as if he's seeing something nobody else can see. There was a maniacal grin dancing in his lips as he continued his chant.

Moody stared at the fallen figure emotionlessly before finally slipping out of the room. After closing the door, he swore he heard a familiar hissing voice.

'_Kill the spare...'_

Moody froze. He knew that voice…. Everyone knew that voice…. He was about to return but opted to just shake himself. It's impossible. Potter's the only one inside the room. He's been there just seconds ago. It must have been just his imagination.

======================MF=====================

Two days had passed since Edward last saw Harry. He didn't go to school or even called to be excused. What happened that fateful day still bothered Edward. He didn't tell his family about what happened because he himself is still not sure of what occurred. All he knew is that through mysterious means, Harry discovered that he was a vampire.

'Vampire…'

A shudder racked through his frame. He still remembered the velvety tone Harry's voce adopted when Harry uttered those words that sent fear and pleasure through him at the same time. Fear of being rejected…. And pleasure from his mate's silky voice alone.

What really confused him is that, Harry didn't seem to be hostile when he said it. No expressions of disgust or widening of his eyes in fear. Surprise yes, but not fear and hatred. Harry just started acting aggressively when the werewolf appeared.

Edward's eyes narrowed at that. Obviously, Harry knew that the man was a werewolf, but the question still remains: What the hell is he doing living with such creature? Edward knew the difference between the shape shifters in the reservation and a true wolf. They're more dangerous when they change during the full moon. Harry could be hurt, or worse killed!

Edward would have continued his brooding if Alice didn't suddenly barged in his room with a worried expression in his beautiful face.

"Edward! You need to—

"Alice, cam down" Edward sat on the leather coached situated in his room and patted the space beside him. Instead of sitting there, Alice just strode forward elegantly, as if her feet are not touching the floorboards.

"It's Harry, Edward—

"What happened to Harry Alice?" Edward asked sharply. In a second, he was standing in front of her sister.

"I know there's something between you and Harry. I couldn't see him for the past couple of days which got me confused at first. There seems to be something blocking him against my visions then suddenly…..

"What Alice? What happened?!" Edward resisted the urge to shake her sister.

Alice hesitated first before finally continuing. "It's not that urgent really… I just saw him in the music room in school playing the piano. It was late in the afternoon since I could see the sun setting by the parted curtains. I know I shouldn't panic… but receiving a vision after not seeing him for so long—

There was a blur that passed her before Alice could finish her sentence. She just sighed worriedly as she gazed melancholically by the window. The sun was down by the horizon, sending orange glows across the room.

-

_

__

___

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Agile fingers danced across the black and white keys with practiced ease. Harry swayed with the melody as if he himself was one with the song, ceasing to be someone who is bound eternally by a cruel fate.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

The notes flew with the wind, swirling together to form a poignant music. It was silent, only the pianist and the empty four walls stood witness of the heart wrenching melody coming to life.

That is until a figure slipped inside, drawn by the captivating sound…

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Edward's heart would have lurched if it was still beating. Harry look hauntingly beautiful as the last rays of the slowly setting sun engulfed him in an ethereal light. He resembles a fallen angel… so beautiful yet fragile. As if touching him would break him into pieces…

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Harry's hand didn't falter and he steadily played. He gradually opened his eyes and pointed them at Edward with an inexplicable emotion swirling beneath them. Edward stared back but with drowning passion… still, Harry didn't break the connection.

Because for him it was not Edward….

It was someone else….

Someone with a mirrored face…

_Listen to your heart... mhhmm  
I dint know where you're going,  
and I don't know why.  
Listen to your heart,  
before you tell him goodbye._

The fleeting melody slowed until it finally disappeared as Harry's hands stopped, frozen on the keys. Without breaking the eye contact, Harry stood from his position and faced Edward with his back against the sun, setting him in darkness.

"Edward…" Harry's voice was almost a whisper. As if he was saying the name for the first time and he was testing how it sounds.

Edward smiled and took a step forward when a crunch was heard. He looked at his feet and saw that he was stepping on a piece of paper. His eyes widened as he saw numerous papers scattered all over the floor. Harry followed his vision and broke into a malevolent grin.

"Edward…" Harry spoke it this time with a hard voice. It gave the feeling of like how a child would say the name of an object he first saw. As if he was saying it to himself and that he would do well to remember it.

"Harry… wha- what's this?"

With trembling fingers, Edward picked up the paper beneath his foot.

Name: Alice Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon)

Height: 4''10

Status: Vampire

Born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was kept in an asylum.

Currently living in Forks, Washington.

Ability: See the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. However, her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made—

Edward crunched the paper and let it fall on the floor. He quickly picked up the other papers lying carelessly on the floor.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Emmett! Each paper contained the picture and information regarding his family! Edward slowly looked up at the raised platform where Harry stood watching.

"Edward… You're Edward!" Harry grinned at him and for a moment, Edward was fooled. "Are you looking for this?"

What Edward saw almost caused him to reel back. There was his picture… with his data. Seeing Edward's reaction only caused Harry's grin to widen as he slowly turned the paper towards him, reading.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, born in Illinois Chicago in June 20, 1901. Status: Vampire since he was changed in 1918." Harry looked from the top of the paper pointedly at Edward. "Special Ability…. A mind reader—

"STOP!" Edward shouted, not wanting to hear any of it anymore. "What are you doing Harry? Why are you doing this?"

The grin fell from Harry's face and he took a step towards Edward. "Because you'll kill me"

"What are you—

"I can't let you kill me" Harry continued without listening to Edward. "I can't die yet Edward."

"You won't die Harry" Edward cautiously reached out for his mate "I won't let anyone kill you."

Harry looked at him funnily "because you want to be the one to kill me. Like everyone else."

"No!" Edward wanted to hug Harry and reassure him but something in him tells him it would be the wrong move. "Why would I kill you? Stop talking like this Harry, tell me what's happening…. Alice didn't see a vision of you for a couple of days and I—

"Ah yes, the _seer"_ Harry snickered, cutting Edward. "Do you know how much I hate seers Edward? They destroyed my life. It's a pity really; I would have liked your sister."

"It's so easy manipulating her. I just let my magic enveloped my body with a thin shimmer to make Alice vision's go haywire. I know that as soon as she saw me after not receiving a single vision about me for a couple of days, she'd surely tell it to you and you'll find me."

Harry stood in front of Edward, sneering at Edward's disbelieving face. "It's astounding how you all went with my plan like puppets in strings."

"I don't understand Harry… what are you talking about?" Edward gazed at his mate with panicked and sorrowful eyes before realization struck his face. "Is it because I'm a vampire?"

Harry took the step that brought him just a hand's length away from the bronze haired man. Edward looked pathetic at that moment, his shoulders slumped and his whole form weary. It was the first time that he saw Edward without his majestic stature and sure confidence.

"Yes" Harry answered firmly, reaching out a tender hand towards Edward. "This is all because you're a vampire… that's why I need to do this"

Harry suddenly wounded his hand around Edward's nape that even Edward himself got disoriented at the speed of it. The next thing he became aware of is the lips crushing against his in an angry kiss.

_To be continued…._

**A/N**

I'm back! I'm sorry I updated so late! Classes started and I was bombarded with so many things I'm surprise I found the time to write again. Thanks again for those who reviewed and I promise I'll try to update sooner!

Please click the button below!

Hugs and kisses (eewww, haha)

UNveiledME


End file.
